


New firsts

by Deandeanmoose



Series: My Freddy [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton Lives, Chilton deserves to be happy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Chilton, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: A new series of first as Frederick fights to get back to his old self as he adjusts to the family he always wanted.





	1. Home sweet home

It was finally here, Frederick was on his way home for the first time in almost a year. Dying to see his new home, to take his first steps in side.... To see his daughters room for the first time as he holds her. The vehicle couldn't drive fast enough. After suffering for several minutes, he was finally pulling up his driveway. The outside looked the same. Same small garage, modern look, clean yard perfectly kept... It was like he never left. 

He got out, his feet holding his weight just enough for the therapist to get the wheel chair for him. He couldn't walk far or for long, that was one thing they would have to work on during his sessions. As he was brought to the door, he was greeted by his gorgeous wife. Your hair brushed out of your face, a simple sundress that made you look like a angel in his eyes. You held the door as he stood to walk in, his hands wrapping you into a hug in the doorway.

 "Welcome home Freddy." You smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Finally," he took a deep breath before sitting back down.  _ **Still won't kiss my lips... Is she afraid?**_

Before you could even start to move, Ewen jumped on his lap and went to rub against his face. He stroked her back and rubbed under her chin like he knew she loved. He managed to get her to lay down, softly stroking her as you were able to show him the renovation.

"So it's mostly the same, just with a few small changes to the rooms." You grabbed the handles to push him along, the therapist stepping back to follow along behind you two, "first big change, our library/sitting room thing is now..." You turned him to enter, "your bedroom. I figured the steps would be to much at the moment so i renovated this room for you."

"Thank you darling," Freddy spoke stunned, "is that a crib?"

Off to the side in the corner, sat a small crib. You had gotten a deal on it when you bought the big one upstairs.

"Yes, so when I'm working you can have Claire sleeping where you can get to her. There is also a jumper/walker in the living room and a small play pin. Then closet has some supplies like diapers and everything as well." You pushed to the bed, "it's only a full but i didn't think you need a kin when your working on trying to get back upstairs to our bed."

He chuckled, "it's perfect, still big enough for a visitor."

"I don't think your up for that just yet," you said exaggeratedly before leaning down to whisper, "maybe later."

The exchange earned a chuckle from the therapist. You had already went through his care and restrictions during the renovation. He needed to be downstairs and have room for the wheelchair which he had to use. Oil baths daily and a gym would help the therapist to get him moving quicker. Skin contact is fine but only gentle touches and short periods of time as his skin needs to adjust to it new treatment... So no sleeping in the same bed. It's just the small things but you both knew it would be hard.

You moved them on to see the living room and kitchen, pulling him back to the small deck out back so he could see the garden. The flowers were the same as before, trees groomed well....and a extra one or two. It looked like a apple and a orange tree. Then he seen it, Beside the deck was a small herb and vegetable garden. He looked up.

"I thought since your diet is so limited, it would be nice to have something fresh close just in case. The fruit trees sounded good too." 

"It's perfect darling, thank you."

You moved back in and moved on to the basement guest room that was now his gym. He took the steps carefully, smiling at the fact you kept up his wine collection while he was away. Then he looked in the room that once fueled his nightmares.... It looked better then ever. He sat down on a small bench inside the door. He looked at all the equipment in there, the therapist engaging you in conversation about each thing as he just looked at it.  _ **There's no bed... No saw and half ate Gideon in here. Just the things to make me better. Work out equipment, cross bars to the side... Everything i needed. Everything to make me stronger.**_

Freddy looked over and smiled as the therapist walked back over, "ready to head back up?"

He nodded and they all moved back up stairs as a baby monitor in the kitchen started to let out a cry. You jumped and ran up the steps to the nursery, disappearing from sight as they made it to the steps. He looked and pushed himself up as the therapist frowned.

"Don't over exert yourself."

"I won't" he replied and started the steps.

The therapist followed close behind as he made his way up, turning to the small hall and first door on the right. The once office of his was now painted a gorgeous bright sky blue with a white carpet and trim. All the furniture was wood stained and little snowflakes hanged from the ceiling in different shades of blue. The crib had blue sheets with snowflakes. On a wall was little artic animals frolicking in the snow and ice, penguins sliding, polar bears chasing each other... It was cute. The changing table and cabinets off to the side were fully stocked, the shelves hanging looked almost like ice. They had stuff animals filling them, all different kinds of snow animals. Little Hawks soared above Claire's head on her mobile, penguins, polar bears, artic foxes, wolves, and artic owls sat around the room and a book case full of books off to the side. Even a little igloo play tent in the corner, for the stuff animals to sit in until she was old enough to.

"What do you think Freddy? Artic look good." You bit your lip as he nodded.

"It's perfect."

He leaned against the crib and looked down at his daughter, her hands reaching for the Hawks above as she giggled. "Absolutely perfect darling."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

A few hours later, the therapist left after agreeing on a schedule for Freddy. Now that you three were alone, you woke up Claire and moved her down to the small crib in Freddy's room and helped him to the bed. He laid down and watched as you sat down before swinging your legs on the bed. 

"I thought the doctor said we shouldn't sleep together." Freddy looked over.

"No sex, no touching..... Just sleeping in the same bed watching each other." You sighed, "i need you close for once... It's been so long."

He reached out a hand and took yours, "i love you darling."

"Love you more Freddy."

He kissed you and briefly, your lips touching his in a feather light kiss. That's when it hit you...  ** _They're still his lips. Maybe not the ones you kissed before everything happened, but they're his. They are the ones that speak your name so well... They are your new favorite pair...... They are your home._** As he pulled back, you smiled. He squeezed your hand, drawing your attention to him.

"A new first kiss." You whispered.

"And cheers to many more." He whispered back, "for the baby and us."


	2. First day alone

You were heading back to work for the first time since having Clarice. You have been dreading it since Freddy got home a month ago.  _ **Can he take care of her? Is he going to be able to do everything and watch her?**_ The past few days you had been showing him everything he needs to know. Changing diapers, changing clothes, the bottles prepared and where the formula is if he runs out of the breast milk. 

So as you put on your dress and went to work, Freddy sat in his favorite recliner holding his daughter. He kissed her head and took her hand to wave you goodbye as you blew a kiss. As the door shut, your heart sped up and you wanted so bad to just go back in. But you pushed on and left, hoping the day goes quick.

* * *

**_Frederick_ **

* * *

Freddy sat in the chair, holding Claire. He stroked her hair softly before slowly deciding to get up and attempt the walk to his room. It was almost ten for his therapy and he knew it would be better if she was sleeping in her crib. He held her tight in his arms as he slowly walked, a shakey leg here and there to steady out. He was only a few steps from the crib when his leg gave out. He tumbled to the floor, hold claire up so she couldn't get hurt. As his body settled, he brought her to lay on his chest as she started to cry from the sudden movement.

"Shhhhhhhhh..... I'm sorry baby. Daddy needs to work on his walking." He sighed and kissed her head, "don't cry. Don't cry."

She continued to cry, so he slowly pushed himself up and hugged her tight to his chest until his back was firmly against the wall by the door way. 

"Please don't cry. Daddy's sorry." He frowned and rocked her, "how can do help this? What if i singed?"

The baby continued to cry so freddy took a shakey breath, "what do I sing? Mommy never told me.... And I can't call mommy only minutes after she left or I would be a complete failure. Think Frederick think." 

A song clicked in his head, a smile on his face as he remembered you talking about it before. You were humming it one day when changing her diaper as he laid on the bed watching. He knew some of the words but some fell out.... He hummed the tune trying to find the words. 

" _Oh the summertime is coming._  
_And the... are swee... blooming._  
_And the wild mountain thyme_  
_Grows around the blooming..._  
_Will .... go, Lassie go?"_

Frederick was struggling to remember words but Clarice had started to soothe. He notice her cry weakend and pushed to find the words.

_"And we'll all go together_  
_To .... wild mountain thyme_  
_All around the blooming ....._  
_Will ye go, Lassie go?_

_I will build my love a tower_  
_Near ..... Pure crystal fountain_  
_And on it I will build_  
_All the flowers of the mountain_  
_Will ye go, Lassie go?_

_And we'll all go together_  
_To p.....p-pluck wild mountain thyme_  
_All around the blooming...…. something._  
_Will ye go, Lassie go?"_

He heard as soft cry, but not like the one before that shook the house. This cry was soft and more of a giggle. He looked to the baby smiling and wiggling on his chest, slowly lifting her up so he could stand and finish the walk to the crib. He laid her down and smiled as she drooled and he wiped it with a cloth to the side.

"You like dad's horrible singing? I bet mommy sings it much better." He smiled as she gave a gurgled cry of joy, "well daddy has some work to do... That song didn't seem to put you to sleep so daddy will leave it to the professional."

Freddy turned on the mobile above her head and watched as she reached up to grab the stars. The small nursery in his room might not be a beautiful as the one up stairs but he could make it work till he could take those steps easier.... With no chance of falling like he had just did.

The door rang and he turned around, flicking on the baby monitor before taking his small piece and walking to his chair. The therapist wouldn't let him live it down if he kept walking knowing he could go to far. So he rolled to the door and opened it, motioning him in. 

"Hello Frederick, how are you today?"

"Good, (y/n) is at work and I was just putting Clarice down for a nap." Freddy rolled back to the room and got up carefully as the therapist watched.

He smiled at his sleeping daughter and turned off the mobile. He sat back down and rolled out and down the hall to the steps and gym. The therapist followed as Frederick slowly got up and walked down.

"How are you Daniel?"

"Good.... And you look like your doing good. Hardly struggling to walk." He scuffed, "you've been walking after I said not to."

"Never." Freddy sat down in the second wheel chair below and rolled into the gym, "what are we doing today?"

"Arms and chest. I want to keep them lose and strong movement so we know the muscles are building up." He sighed, "maybe a little leg work if we have time."

Frederick smiled, "sounds good, where to start?"

"Peck machine. Stretch your cheat muscles so I can see how they are healing." He followed Freddy over as he sat down and raised his arms, "oils?"

"Quick soak this morning." Freddy nodded as he started his reps.

"Good, does it feel tight?"

Freddy nodded.

"Do thirty."

Freddy nodded again as he kept going, with a small struggle. They talked about how it was feeling, how he should do a second soak tonight for the soreness. He moved to the next machine and did another thirty reps before standing and moving to a full body machine. As he was turning the peddles, by hand and feet, the monitor cracked. He paused for a moment and it cracked again, just loud enough to be heard. Freddy jumped up and almost ran up the steps to his bedroom where Clarice was starting to cry.

"Don't cry baby. My sweet little angel." He kissed her forehead as he picked her up.

She let out a wail as he rocked her, shushing softly and wiping away any tears he could see. He bounced her softly and bit his lip,  _ **It's never this hard with (y/n) here. How does she know what to do so well? Can Clarice sense my fear? Maybe I'm not ready to take care of her....  Maybe I was wrong, maybe we need a nanny.**_ He started to deflate with a little sputtered huff, to which she giggled. He frowned at the giggle, trying to figure out why she had laughed, so he huffed again. Another giggle and he smiled, she was giggling because of the funny noise.

"You think that's funny? Huh?" He made a face and she reached up and was grabbing his face. 

He started laughing took her hand in his, engulfing the marble of a hand in his, "you want to play? You don't want to sleep anymore do you?"

She giggled and he rolled his eyes as the therapist laughed, "we can take her walker/jumper downstairs."

"How about that baby? Does my sweet little angel want to work out with daddy?" Freddy walked back down stairs easily as the therapist brought down the jumper.

Once Clarice was in her jumper, they went back to their work. He would work for so long then stop while the therapist evaluated his bodies reaction. Claire would make noise and they would chuckle or talk to her. When his session was up, Freddy carried Claire up stairs and put her in play pin before sitting down. As Daniel left, he said goodbye to Clarice and left Freddy alone with her again.

He watched her start to fuss and quickly picked her up and sat back down on the couch. He tried funny noises, she wasn't looking any better. He tried humming or singing, she whimpered on. He rocked and bounced her as she cried louder. Nothing was helping.... She was unconsolable. After ten minutes, Freddy broke. He grabbed his phone and hit the phone icon. Two rings later...

"Hey Freddy teddy."

"Hello darling. Having a good day?"

"Fairly good, a lot of congratulations on you and the baby. Lots of photos being shown." She sighed, "so why didja call?"

"Can't I miss my wife?"

"Yes but... I know you better."

He sighed and caved, "Clarice won't stop crying."

"Well it's almost two.... Did you feed her at noon?"

He stopped, the silence heavy as she waited for a answer...... He slapped his head softly before answering.

"Yes..."

"So no. Try feeding her."

"Thank you darling, I don't know what I'd do without you." He stood and walked with her to the kitchen.

"Probably starve our daughter and yourself. Love you Freddy."

"See you soon. Love you more."

He hung up and pulled a bottle from the fridge, he frowned and looked down at the baby. He shrugged and gave her the tip and slowly tipped it as she took the end in her mouth. He hummed as she ate.

"Daddy's sorry he forgot about your lunch. I would be fussy too." He frowned as his stomach growled, "daddy needs to find food too."

He carefully fed her as he looked through the cupboards and then opened the fridge with a smile. On the first shelf eye level, besides the baby bottles that were prepared, was a piece of his favorite veggie lasagna you make. A little note sat on top.

> _Dear Freddy teddy,_
> 
> _Bottles for the baby, lunch and snack/supper, are beside this note. The lasagna is for you since you would probably forget to eat. I also picked up the pretzels you love, hidden in the bottom cupboard behind the pots. Enjoy and don't starve Clarice._
> 
> love,
> 
> Your Darling

He laughed and pulled the small container to heat up. He sat the note on the counter as he seen Clarice start to fuss again. Then he smelt it and his face twisted. He sat the bottle down and carried her back to get changed.He laid her down on the small table and made sure the diaper and wipes were ready. He had only did this three times before, all times with you helping and guilding him through. He took a deep breath.

_**First remove diaper.** _

He slowly undid the sides and pulled it off. Her face was a big smile as he held his breath.

_**Careful, number twos get really messy to clean up. Wipe her up before you let her butt touch the table.** _

He pulled a few wipes and was cleaning her off, trying to figure out how it made it down her leg let alone on her toes. After six wipes, she looked good until one of her little toes hit his face, and he felt a spot he missed. He wiped the toes them his face.

_**Put a fresh diaper down. Rest her on it after powdering her butt.** _

He realized he left the powder below and sat her down to grab it, standing back up to see she hadn't finished yet and he had to repeat her clean up and switch to a clean diaper.... Again. He powdered her butt and laid her down.

_**Fasten it in place. And check to see if you need to change the onesie.** _

He pulled the tabs snug, wiping her legs with his hands to make sure the powder was off before lifting her and looking at her pink polkadot onesie that now had a poop stain down the back. He pulled it off and grabbed a clean grey onesie that made her look like a wolf. He slipped her in it and laid her down in the crib for a moment so he could clean up the larger then needed mess. He came back and picked her up before walking to the kitchen to get his food. When he got out there and pulled it from the microwave, he knew it was burnt. He poked it, rock hard, and it smelt like what Clarice just left in her diaper. He tossed it out and grabbed the hidden pretzels before taking her to lay on his chest on the couch.

He flipped on the tv and watched as his little girl yawned and stretched before cuddling into his chest and sleeping while sucking her thumb. He had a few pretzels as he looked through the channels, leaving it on a true crime show. As he watched TV, she snoozed and wiggled. Her smile infectious when he checked on her. Before long his eyes got heavy and breathing slowed.... Freddy passed out.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You were finally home from work, car parked and key in the door. You stepped in and dropped your coat, then you seen it. Your Freddy was being clarice's teddy. The two were sleeping so peacefully you didn't want to wake them, but you missed them....  _ **I can wake up Freddy.**_ You walked over and poked his nose lightly before kissing his cheek. His eyes flickered as his lips turned up, his eyes meeting yours.

"Hello beautiful, how was work." He kissed you.

"Ok... I just missed you. How did you do alone with our baby?"

He blushed, "it was ok."

"Yeah sure... Hold Clarice to the right a little."

"Why?" He did as told.

You cuddled up to his right, your body covering part of his as your head rested on his chest besides her. He smirked as the family snoozed together on the couch, all eyes closed for the moment.


	3. Ewen

It has been almost seven weeks since Clarice and Freddy came home. Seven weeks of bonding and learning together so much so you both forgot something very important, how was Ewen? Of course you both had fed her and petted her, even let her sleep with you when you slept upstairs alone if she hadn't decided to sleep with Freddy. But niether of you noticed how she was actually doing with a injured Freddy and a new little baby that tended to get more attention then her. 

You never really paid attention to how Ewen now runs against Fredericks legs and meows as if to ask permission before hopping on his lap in the wheelchair. Nor did either of you think much about how she only tends to cuddle if you were on the couch, so she could slip over your shoulder or cuddle on your lap. She didn't just jump up for attention, and she meowed a lot more. It was as if she was trying to warn you she was there or wanted something.

But it wasn't like she changed to much either. She still laid in the front window and played with the curtains when everyone was busy. She found her new favorite sleeping spots, on a piece of Frederick's work out equipment down stairs and she liked to sleep by the crib when Claire was asleep. She laid beside the play pin in the living room on the coffee table too. She still strolled through the house pattered over the bed to lay on his pillows when she wanted peace and quiet. 

She also loved going outside to lounge when everyone was outside. On day when you and Freddy decided to eat lunch out back with Claire, Ewen joined you. She laid on the railing of the small deck, sunbathing as you three ate. At one point you took Claire out to the grass and tossed a blanket down, you both laid there looking at clouds. Freddy even laid down with you and pointed out some of the shapes. Claire laughed and giggled, reaching as if to grab them until Freddy pulled her in and lifted her up to look down at him. He kept calling her cute and beautiful, then kissed you and thanked you for such a precious child. Then Ewen came out to join the family bonding, she curled up on you and stretched a paw out to tap Freddy. He chuckled before adding a 'your beautiful too Ewen, your always such a good girl.'

 A few nights ago, Freddy fell asleep on the couch as Claire was napping in her crib. Ewen was cuddled up under the crib napping when she perked up to the sound of Claire gurgling. She had climbed up on the small changing table and looked in the crib to see  Claire's face was red and she's starting to cry, so she pranced out to wake Freddy. She jumped up on the couch and walked up his chest and head butted him, he stirred but didn't wake so she repeated it. Freddy stroked her head and stirred awake this time.

"Ewen... Not now." He went to fall back to sleep when she kneaded his chest. 

"What do you want baby?" He looked at the cat that nipped his hand before hopping down and staring till he stood up.

"Ok fine, show me." He slowly walked behind her as she pattered back to his room and right to the crib to his amazement.

"Ewen, Clarice is sleeping let her be..." His eyes went wide as he seen her let out a small cry, her face bright red and wet from something like drool down the side of her face.

He ran to the crib and quickly pulled off her little cap, unzipping her fleece onesie to see a small rash as she actually let out a cry that was very gurgled until Freddy tipped her head to the side and let her mouth drain of saliva. Freddy started yelling for you to wake up as Ewen watched from her small perch. You ran down as Freddy told you something was wrong and Clarice needed to get to the ER. You three ran out and found that Clarice had contracted Roseola. When you returned home, you missed Freddy thanking the cat before everyone went back to sleep.

You thought Ewen would run from Claire as much as she grabs her tail paws, but the more you watched... You seen Ewen loved to 'play' with Claire. She also loved to cuddle with the baby, she was found a few times laying in the crib with the baby, curled up tight together till Ewen decided to stretch before walking away. You managed to get a photo the first time you and Freddy seen it. 

You also noticed that the pur baby was very protective of the baby. One day jack crawford had stopped by to see how Frederick was doing since his release, apologize again on behalf the FBI who was also picking up the bill as promised. Frederick had let him in, rolling himself over to small entry room to give jack space, while not letting him any further. 

"Hello Jack." He said so calmly.

"Hello Frederick, good to see you moving about." 

"It is... Not that you were any help in that." Frederick dead panned as a small crack from the baby monitor in the living room caught his attention.

Freddy didn't even Excuse himself, he just rolled down the hall to his room and stood up by the crib. He leaned down to pick her up, pulling her up eye level and smiling at her. He didn't care if Jack was still there, hopefully he would feel guilty for everything seeing the little girl that will have to lean what dad could and couldn't do after everything he went through.

"Hello sweet angel, up from your nap I see."

 She gave a slightly giggle and reached for his face. He sat down and slowly lowered her to his lap before turning around and smiling as she leaned against him. He rolled past jack to the side door that lead right to the living room. He swung to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle before moving back to living room where Jack stood. He watched Freddy adjust to feed Claire as he talked. 

"Why are you here jack?"

"To apologize fully... Make sure the FBI handled everything for you tw...."

He Interrupted, "three. There is three of us. And we don't need your apologies, we just want to move on."

"I understand."

"No you don't. Don't lie to me jack." He looked up from his daughter, "you took alot from me. You made me miss my wife's pregnancy, almost the birth of my child. I can't sleep in a bed with anyone and can barely move through the house. I can't walk for long before my legs give out and I have to take oil baths almost daily to hydrate my skin. So sorry if a apology means nothing right now."

Freddy laid Claire down in her small pin to snooze, Ewen hiding under it watching jack carefully as Freddy went to rinse the bottle Now that she finished her meal. While he was in the kitchen, he heard a hiss and a sound reminiscent of accidentally stepping on Ewen when he first found her and brought her in from the cold. He returned to find Jack's leg was scratched deep and Ewen was giving a warning growl from beside the pin. He rolled over and checked to see Claire was fine before petting Ewen.

"I think you should go jack, Ewen doesn't like you near Clarice." He smirked as Jack glared at the cat before leaving as Frederick had asked.

You both finally noticed just how protective and loving Ewen and Clarice we're, partners in crime even. A few times Ewen had bumped your car key in to Claire's pin for her to play with or Claire would throw some of her baby food on the floor between Ewen's morning and night feeding for her to lick up... Especially the apple sauce. You both laughed at it Everytime, they were truly close. You even had video of Claire and Ewen playing. Ewen was under the soft pin batting the clothed bottom as Claire tried to grab her paw through the soft yet strong fabric. It was so cute watching them go for half a hour like that, just to make Claire laugh and get tired.

Frederick favorite thing was still when Ewen cuddled on his chest and licked his chin softly. She would stop when he scratched under her chin and talked to her, the same baby talk as he used with Claire. Or when you would lean over from your spot resting beside Freddy to pet her and call her your precious pur baby. You had sat there like that watching TV softly as Claire snoozed in her pin to his side of the couch. You both looked over with Ewen at a sleeping Clarice, so peacefully sleeping with the soft hum of tv behind her.

"I was wrong before." Freddy said softly as you looked at him curiously, "four... There is four of us. Clarice might have been our first human baby but Ewen was our first child."

You sighed to soften your chuckle, "yeah... The four happy Chiltons. Frederick, (y/n), Clarice, and Ewen."

You both shared a soft kiss as Ewen pattered over to lay on the stand beside the pin, her paw hanging down in with her tail... Just in case she's asleep when Claire wakes and she wants to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to mrschiltoncat for the idea of this chapter! I have completely forgot to mention how Ewen the little pur baby was doing lol


	4. First time... Again

It has been over a year since you and Freddy had sex..... And technically you still shouldn't. He wasn't healed and it could be dangerous. But after a few months of him being home and watching him take care of Claire... You wanted him even more. Sometimes you cuddled with him, sometimes you could get a longer kiss before we pulled back. It made you want more and more.

One night, Freddy cooked you a small dinner and surprised you when you got home from work. Clarice was napping in her crib, a baby monitor on the counter off to the side. You stepped in and smiled as he walked over carefully for a kiss.

"Welcome home darling." He smiled and pulled out a chair.

"Oh Freddy, you didn't have to do all this." You smiled and kissed his arm as he reached over your shoulder to sit down a plate of pasta.

"I wanted to... And yes it's kinda a celebration, I can walk much better now." He smiled and sat across from you, "I can walk upstairs without getting winded."

"Thats great Freddy! Soon I'll get to cuddle my teddy again." You smiled as he laughed along with you, "our bed is awfully big without you."

"I know darling, it's not the same in a empty bed knowing your so far away." He took your hand, "I miss the way you snuggle close to me when you sleep, that nose twitch that reminds me of a bunny." He tried to imitate it and failed miserably as you giggled.

"Why did you do this? I know you have a motive." You smirked as he filled your wine glass with your favorite.

"No I don't. I did it just because." He smiled.

"Sure." You rolled your eyes and smiled as he kissed your hand.

"Fine." He paused, "I did it because I miss this. I miss this... Courtship, we had before everything. The way you always wanted to stay in and just cuddle." He took a small bite before he finished, "I wanted to have a night like we use too...like before I became... A monster."

"Your not a monster Freddy, stop that." You squeezed his hand, "all you had to do was ask. You know I love our alone time."

"Well I am now.... I want a night like we use to have." His lips curled up.

"You know our nights usually included.... Relations." You paused and watched his face drop slightly, "are you sure you want to push yourself like that?"

"I know I want you." He looked you in the eyes, "I miss you, all of you."

"Ok Freddy... Let's have a night in like we use to." You smiled and finally took a bite, a smile blessing your lips as you taste Frederick's best vegan dish... Take out, "sasson's?"

"Isn't it your favorite?" He tipped his head curiously, as if he didn't know the answer.

"Yes. It's my favorite aside from when you actually cook." You smiled, "your not a horrible cook you know."

"I think people would disagree, especially Ewen when Clarice starts feeding her."

"She feeds her store bought applesauce?" You frowned looking at him.

"I meant in the future." He chuckled as you rolled your eyes.

"You know you are a great dad Freddy." You said just above a whisper as he watched you.

"Your a better mother..... I forgot to feed our daughter my first day alone with her." He mumbled.

"You did a great job. You know that right..."

He smiled and let the silence hang in the room.  _ **look at him, he's still so beautiful. He managed to get all his hair back, his skin grew back wonderfully, he hardly looks different. Still my teddy, still my husband.**_

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

His eyes ghosted over your form as you sat at the table. He missed it as much as he had missed you. His overactive sex drive as you both call it, almost liked him in the hospital. Surprisingly, it was worse after he had started to heal, when your belly looked like a watermelon and you refused to wear pants, only dresses. The way you waddled to your chair and fell asleep sitting beside him... He didn't understand why that was such a turn on.... Except it was you. To watch you try to do everything alone was heartbreaking, but it made him want you more.

His face turned up, rosey cheeks slowly taking his face as he watched you slurp your pasta and blush.  _ **You are a masterpiece darling.**_ He smiled when you seen him staring, your head ducked as he stood up and walked over to you. He tugged you up and started up the stairs with the baby monitor in his free hand. 

He sat it down on the nightstand to the side of the bed as you two entered the bed room. He tugged you down on the bed and kissed you passionately. His right hand slowly slid up your side, pushing your shirt up and exposing your skin. He kissed down your neck and right down the bra line. 

"Are you sure Freddy? You whispered against his skin.

He just smirked and nipped at your skin before working his way down to pull your pants off. He quickly threw his shirt to the side and kicked off his pants, he removed his contact and leaned back down. Another kiss held you breathless as he slowly pulled off your panties and bra. Draw mental pictures of how you look compared to before. The swell of your chest, the small pouch of a tummy from left over baby fat, the smooth skin that felt softer then before... Softer then ever. You were perfection, his dream girl made even better after giving him his little girl. His hands traced out each small detail on your skin, dancing along the small stretch marks. 

"Beautiful... Always so beautiful." He smiled and dropped down for a deeper kiss as you adjusted to bring him closer.

"Please Freddy..." Your voice drifted off as he kissed your neck, "god please."

"I like that title," he chuckled and lined up at your core, "that's one I haven't heard in a long time."

He slipped in slowly, your body trying to pull him closer, "keep this up and you will."

The same blissful feeling he remembered so well, it over took him as he started moving slowly inside you. Every twitch felt like a earthquake, his body trying to adjust to the feeling of sex again. Trying to remember this feeling when he was in the hospital was impossible, he could imagine it or recreate it... That feeling of love. He caressed you as he rolled his hips, straining to stay above you.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You watched his face as it lit up, but you felt his body shaking. Knowing better then to take his word on what he could physically after him almost falling down the steps once before, you pulled him close and pushed his shoulder softly.

"Let me... I don't need you hurt." His lips curled up as he let you roll on top of him, watching your body slowly raise up above him.

His hands stayed on your waist, only dropping to help you once you leaned towards him. The build was slow, you felt the twists and knotting in your stomach but didn't want it to happen so quick. You wanted this to last, like it use to. How he kept you going all night before.... Probably how Clarice was conceived. You didn't want to stop unless he asked, you knew he didn't want that either. He loved watching you pant and cuddle against him. He said that was his favorite part, the moment right after when you both were trying to regain your senses and your bodies were flushed and pressed tight together. You didn't want to finish quickly and miss out on that moment... It never came easy. 

"Darling.... W.w...w....won't last." He stuttered and dug his finger tips into your hips.

You couldn't hold it, you couldn't stretch it out anymore as you felt him pulse and your body stilled. You heard his groan as you clenched and fell forward. Your orgasm ripping through you as one of his hands rubbed your back. Your eyes got heavy and you couldn't stay awake.... You were out cold before he even slipped out of you. 

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

One of his favorite things was watching you sleep, especially after sex. You were sweating and breathing heavy, yet your eyes were shit and you were practically dead to the world. This was one of those moments, he smiled as he slipped you off of him and he cuddled up close to you, stroking your back as you laid on him. 

"Oh how I missed that darling, and this." He stroked a little hair from your face that tickled your nose.

Before he could go much farther, he heard a cry on the baby monitor. He slipped out from under you, slowly and gently laying you down and throwing the covers over you. He walked slowly down the small hall to the nursery, pulling on pj bottoms as he went. He leaned over the crib and winced, definitely overexerting himself from the sex let alone the walk down the hall. He picked up Claire and rocked her softly, humming to her as he bounced her. 

"Hey sweet angel, why you crying?" He kissed her head, "your ok.... Your fine."

She gurgled a little and quieted down, not that it would wake you when you were out cold.

"There we go, that's it my little angel." He smiled and kissed her head, "how would you like a little brother or sister? I bet you would.... I know I would."

He laid her down, her crying had mostly stopped. He turned on the mobile and watched as she slowly batted her eyelashes and reached up to try and grab the Hawks above her head. Her hand dropping down softly, as her eyes closed. He switched the mobile off and smiled down.

"Sweet dreams angel."

Freddy walked back to the bed room petting Ewen for a moment before slipping back into bed with you. He rolled you onto your side and pressed your back flush against his tummy.  _ **I've broken enough rules today, why not one more.**_ He pulled you tight against him and kissed your shoulder as his hand held your stomach, his fingers drawing little patterns on the smooth skin.

"Good night darling... Hope you dream of me." He closed his eyes and smiled as he hid his face in your hair.


	5. First apology

It was the first time Frederick really felt the apology that was being given since his run in with the red dragon. Not that he was expecting it, the one that felt real was coming from will graham.

Everything was going great, and stressful. You had been under a lot of stress lately due to being looked at for a promotion and the extra paperwork being given. Frederick had decided to write a book about the red dragon in his free time, focusing on what had happened to him. Clarice was starting to crawl and move around, which meant they had to chase her down if she wasn't in the play pin. She wasn't crying as much but definitely was making plenty of noise and causing trouble for the tired parents. 

 Today was one of those days, you were struggling to get ready for work seeing as Clarice was crawling all over the place and Frederick was struggling to keep up with her. You managed to get dressed in time to leave, and make it to work just on time. Along the way, you left some paperwork at home and figured it out after you had arrived at work, your only hope was your sweet husband.

"Hello?" He answered as she heard a giggle in that back ground.

"Hi my Freddy, I need your help." You smiled as you heard him yell to to pull Ewen's tail.

"Absolutely darling, what can I do for you?"

"I left some files on my dresser this morning, can you bring them to me?"

"Of course, me and Claire will be right over to drop it off." You smiled and looked at the clock, "can you get it here within a hour?"

"Absolutely. See you soon."

You smiled and hung up your phone, going back to work before starting your rounds. You make it to the last spot, running into a old face you never thought you'd see again.

"Mr. Graham." I gave my best fake smile as he stopped in the hall.

"Ah, Ms. (L/n)."

"Chilton.... Mrs. Chilton. I married the man you mamed." You spat.

He sighed, "I didn't attend on hurting Frederick...."

"You put your hand on his shoulder!" You broke and immediately made a fist to relieve some anger.

"It wasn't meant as threat."

"And yet you knew what you were doing. You set him up to get attacked instead of you." You pointed at him, "he missed my pregnancy, he almost missed his daughters birth.... His whole life has been turned upside down and he can't even work right now because he is physically limited until he can get his strength back."

"I didn't think..."

You interrupted, "think? Didn't think he would get hurt. Didn't think it would matter. Didn't think to have a shread of humanity or compassion for a man destroyed by you and Alana and jack and Hannibal! And you are suppose to have a empathy disorder? But no empathy for the man you almost killed."

He stopped watching you turn away as you tried to stay calm and let this silence hang. You pushed your body to start walking away, stopping for a second and turning your head just enough for him to see your profile.

"You right Mr. Graham, you didn't think."

You walked away heading right to your office, trying to calm yourself down before Freddy got there.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Freddy grabbed the papers and packed them in the stroller for Claire. He slipped the bag over his shoulder and loaded the stroller in suv that he got on trade in from his convertible. Once everything else was loaded, he brought Claire out and strapped her in the car seat behind him. They started their short drive to the hospital, Freddy humming along to the radio as he kept checking the mirror to see his little girl giggle. 

They arrived with a few minutes to spare, he pulled out the stroller and slipped the diaper bag underneath in the net. He pulled Claire out and fixed her little red dress. Tugging the small little skirt in place and smiling as she tugged his jacket back. He buckled her in and looked towards the front doors.... A rush of anixety taking over as he tried not to thank about the last time he was here. He slowly walked towards the doors, walking in and feeling it hit harder.

His chest constricted, eye unfocussed, and hands went white from his grip on the stroller handle. He slowly rolled in and stopped at the desk, the receptionist looking surprised at the sight.

"Dr. Chilton, a pleasure seeing you again. How can I help you?"

"I was hoping you would call my wife up, the less a walk the better." He faked a smile as the girl nodded and called to ask you to come up.

He sat down in a chair off close to the door, turning Claire towards him and playing with her as he was waiting. The receptionist asked if she could see her and was playing with her as well. Then came a small surprise, the receptionist smiled at Frederick.

"You know we miss you running the hospital Dr. Chilton. We hope you recover soon... And come back." She walked back to the desk as a few feet started their way.

He looked up seeing Dr. Bloom and will graham walking towards the door. She stopped at seeing Frederick, the sight must be strange. Thee Dr. Frederick Chilton In jeans, a t-shirt and zip up hoodie, with plain sneakers. He wouldn't be caught in public like this for anything before he married you and became a father. She quickly said her goodbye and walked back up towards ~~her~~ his office. He caught the receptionist make a face as she had her back to them.  _ **do they not like her running the hospital? I thought the employees despised me? Is bloom worse?**_ His moment of confusion was broken by a familiar voice. 

"Frederick, good to see you out."

Freddy looked up to see will graham standing in front of him, "Mr. Graham, to what do I owe the pleasure."

His voice was thick with sarcasm, will watching carefully as he continued, "I thought I would come over and give you my apologies."

"I was wondering when you would come around. Alana and jack already tried and failed to sound truelly sympathetic." He said with a small hint of venom, as not to scare Claire as she watched with a small smile.

Her hand curled around his finger, a giggle escaping as he smiled at her. Will watched, and actually smiled a little at the little girl being so innocent and sweet. 

"I put my hand on your shoulder." He looked down at the girl, "part of me was afraid that our scheme wouldn't work. After putting my family in harms way and dealing with Hannibal, I wanted to share the pain. A simple hand on your shoulder would be small but gave him a reason to go after you."

Frederick was stunned at the admission, he couldn't look up at the man. His hand slowly unbuckled Claire and pulled her out to his lap. The girl reached for his nose as he smiled at her before taking a deep breath and looking at will.

"This is Clarice Chilton, Three months old." He broke the hard face he held so well before, "what you did almost kept me from this beautiful girl.... But I made it through. And unlike jack or Alana, you didn't excuse your actions."

Will watched for a second before dropping down to see Claire better, letting her take one of this fingers, "I'm sorry Frederick."

"Apology accepted." Frederick smiled as Claire giggled and reached for will, "I will be needing that photo for the dust jacket."

Will gave a small smile at the joke before returning to that same neutral Expression, "so there will be another book."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

The moment broke as you came over, smiling as you seen Freddy and Clarice, dropping slightly at will. There wasn't any tension you could see, everything seemed fine so you approached.

"Thank you so much Freddy, I can't believe I forgot them." You kissed him, then Claire's head.

"It was nothing darling, Claire wanted a car ride anyways."

 You picked up Claire and bounced her on your hip, making her giggle. Frederick smiled and stood up carefully, stealing another kiss.

"How is work?"

"Good Freddy, thank you again. I need to run but I promise to be home in time to make a good supper. Love you Freddy."

"Love you too darling, have a good day."

One more kiss and Frederick handed you the files as he one handedly took Claire back. You thanked him again and ran off after taking one last look at Freddy holding your baby girl.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Once you left, Freddy put Claire back in the stroller and looked at will. He took a deep breath as will waved by to Claire.

"Hopefully I could see you around Mr. Graham." Frederick stretched a hand out, "I still haven't had a real session with you."

"I doubt we will," he shook his hand, "have a good day Dr. Chilton."

Freddy left to go back home with Clarice... A happy smile to his face as he goes back to being the house dad. A few thoughts came to him about getting back to work at BSHCI, of pushing Bloom out and retaking his throne. Because after all, Frederick Chilton was still the king of the hospital... 


	6. First crime spree

Clarice and Ewen were best friends, you could tell almost immediately after you brought her home. But you never expected them to be partners in crime so quickly. Sure Ewen would knock over small toys for Claire to play with or Claire would toss food on the floor for Ewen... Then you came home today.

You walked in to see Frederick sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful that you wanted to let him sleep, so you walked to the play pin and felt a sense of panic. No claire. You ran to his bedroom, no Claire. You practically leapt up the steps and right to the nursery, no claire. You ran back down and shook Freddy's shoulder and stomach frantically.

"Freddy! Freddy teddy, where's Clarice?!"

 "In her pin darling. She's probably sleeping too." He swatted your hand from his shoulder as he slowly got up and looked over with a confused look, "Claire?"

He got up and looked at the pin, his eyes going wide, "where is Claire?"

"I don't know Freddy, I just walked In the door. You were hear all day." You sighed and called out, "Claire!"

You started running around and looking everywhere and anywhere, noticing a small mess in Freddy's bedroom. You see some of his oils on the floor and some of it trailing down his small dresser, then some baby powder... Well everywhere. 

You sighed and Freddy stopped by the door, "that wasn't like that when I took my nap."

You frowned at him, "our daughter also wasn't missing when you took a nap."

He rolled his eyes and moved on, you both calling for Clarice knowing she'll make a noise if she hears her name. Nothing was being heard until you both heard a loud crash from the kitchen. You took off running with Freddy running behind you, stopping at the door you tried to hide a smile as Freddy chuckled. On the floor was your three month old daughter, covered in flour and laughing as she grabbed small handfuls and swung them around. On the counter Ewen sat liking her paw, a white hand print on the tip of her tail. You both tried so hard to be mad, unsuccessfully. You took a few pictures as Freddy walked with a lot of pain over to pick up Claire. 

"How did you get out of your pin?" He gave a small smile, "and why are you playing with flour silly girl?"

"You give her a bath and I'll clean this up. Can you get her in there ok?" You looked concerned as you seen him wince.

"Yes, I'll be fine darling." He walked over to me and kissed me as Claire slapped his chest, "ok, ok.... Let's get that bath."

He left with Claire for the bathroom, I grabbed the broom and mop before looking at Ewen on the counter. She purred a little and you gave her a few strokes.

"Next time, don't give Claire flour to play with pur baby... Ok?"

She rubbed back and she signal yes by licking your hand, before you went to cleaning the mess. You wanted to be mad but they were so cute, and they were getting along when things could've been going wrong. So you brushed it off, smiling as you went to find Freddy blowing bubbles for Claire to pop in her little tub. The giggles we're so cute, especially the ones from Freddy before he noticed you were there. Once the bath was done, you got Claire ready for bed as Freddy fed Ewen and said something about having a chat with her. After Claire was put down to sleep, you and Freddy fell asleep together on his bed... Watching their devil horned angel sleep.

* * *

The next morning, you were getting ready and was about to leave when Freddy asked for your help real quick. You were helping him wrap his waist, promising to check with Daniel to see if anything actually happened from his Sprint down the hall and not just a pulled muscle or something. As you were walking back towards the door you grabbed your bag, and reached for keys... But couldn't feel them.

"Strange, I know I laid them there." You frowned and looked around as fred came out.

"Darling, I thought you needed to get to work so you won't t be late?"

"I can't find my keys." You frowned as you looked up at him from your knees, "they were just here."

"Take the SUV. I doubt I'll need to go anywhere and I promise I'll find the keys before you get home," he pulled you back up to your feet and kissed you as he handed you your bag, "love you (y/n). Have a good day at work."

"Love you too," you ran out the door as he waved you goodbye.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Frederick huffed and went to looking around for the keys, giving up minutes later. He warmed up a small bottle up for Clarice before a knock pulled him to the front door instead. He smiled as he opened the door for Daniel to come in.

"Good morning Frederick, how are you feeling?" 

"Sore. I don't know if I pulled a muscle or something last night. We couldn't find Claire and we heard a crash so we went running to the kitchen and found Claire and Ewen covered in flower in the kitchen." He sighed as he motioned him to the kitchen so he could get the bottle.

"You probably pulled something, we'll check before we start the workout. If it is too painful we can skip today and start fresh on Monday." Daniel nodded, "I seen (y/n) when I was driving in, a little behind ain't she?"

"She couldn't find her keys. They we're by the door on the stand with her bag then they weren't." He frowned, "still haven't found them."

"They'll turn up." He smiled, "let's feed Claire so we can see about the working out."

Fred walked back and sat the bottle down to pick up Claire, a confused look taking his face as he seen her playing with her momma's keys. He froze, then lifted her up and pulled the keys away gently.

"How did you get these angel?" He frowned and set them to the side as he picked the bottle up and started feeding her.

"At least they turned up." Daniel nodded, "I'll put those back on their hook why you take care of her."

* * *

By the end of the day, Frederick was waiting for you to get home so he could show you the keys and explain what happened. When he finally heard the door, he walked over to greet you just inside the door.

"Darling, how was work?"

"Good. Went fairly quick. How was your day?" He kissed you and smiled.

"I had a good day, did you notice?" He smirked and nodded to the hooks for the keys.

"Notice what?" You frowned.

He looked over and noticed the hook was empty again, "wait. I found the keys and they were hanging up."

"I doubt they grew legs and walked off Freddy." You sighed as he took off to his room, you in tow.

"I bet you..." He stopped by the crib and smiled as Claire jingled the keys, "hey sweet angel, how do you keep getting the keys?"

You looked down and sighed, you took the keys and kissed her hello, "hey pretty girl, why you keep stealing my keys."

She giggled and reached up to try to grab them, Freddy taking her instead and letting you put the keys back. You were both perplexed at how Claire could steal your keys when she could reach them and was in her crib that she couldn't get out of. You both ended up giving up, sooner or later you'll be able to figure out the mystery.

* * *

During the weekend, the same thing happened. The keys were missing, and you found them with claire. When you and Freddy were getting ready and about to take a date night out thanks to the young girl babysitting for you two, you couldn't find a necklace of yours. It was your favorite pearls and you were going crazy, only to find Claire chewing on them as she shook them. Freddy was just as confused.

After dinner, you two returned home and Claire had woken up and you were taking care of her while Fred paid the babysitter. Then, with Claire finally back to sleep, you and Freddy curled up and slept intertwined on the couch. It was Sunday morning, bright and not to early. Freddy stirred and stretched just a little to the soft cry of Clarice, but before he could get up to go console her, his eyes partially focused on a curious sight. The stand below the hooks, there sat Ewen batting the keys. She got a good hit and knocked it off onto the floor, then she hoped down and picked it up in her mouth. Freddy nudged you, and gently woke you so you could see. Both of you creeping behind to watch Ewen drop the keys to Claire so she wouldn't cry.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

After the discovery of your little cat burglar stealing things for your daughter to play with, you and Freddy started getting a lot more careful. It was ok for a week, you knew where things went and they hadn't played in the flour again. Then came your second nightmare as a parent, missing child. You and Freddy put Clarice to sleep in her pin and left the room for a minute. He answered the door to get the take out as you poured the wine in the kitchen. You grabbed forks and he glasses and smiled at him pulling the Styrofoam containers out. You were both eating, happily talking about your two's day. 

"The book is going well. I called the publisher today and they are dying to read the first few chapters I have." He smiled around the bite of chicken, his splurge for the week. 

"That's great Freddy, how far have you gotten in writing." You took a sip, the wine mix well with the flavor of your steak.

"Almost to the part about me. I should have it finished by the end of the month... A little editing and I'll be good to release." He smiled, "then I'll have nothing to do in my free time again."

"You'll find something... I know you will."

He smiled and looked up, "what about going back to the hospital?"

"Back to BSHCI?" You didn't hide the shock well.

"Yes. Back to running the hospital and therapy sessions with the patients.... As annoying as it was and stressing as the staff made it around my 'accidents', I miss it." He sat his container on his lap to turn more towards you on the couch, "the receptionist the other day when I ran your file to you, she said she missed when I ran the hospital. And from what I've heard from you, bloom isn't well liked."

"Yes but... That's a big step. Freddy, everything happened around that place, your health issues limit you greatly, being near any of the patients is extremely risky when you can't protect yourself well...." You sat yours container on the coffee table and looked at the space between your lap and his as you pulled your feet under you, "Hannibal is there... What if...?"

"What if he does something again? Darling I know he is dangerous and can easily get to me anywhere I went. I'm not naive of that fact, I learned it all to well after getting shot. I'm just choosing to let the fear go, to do what makes me happy and supports my family." He took your hand as you locked eyes with him, "I'm tired of his games. I promised to stay out of it.... And I will. Don't worry about that..... And as for him hitting me, I doubt he can do worse then what has been. He manipulated people into harming me, if he tried again, I doubt it will work. I have something worth living for now. I have my beautiful wife and my precious little angel right ther..."

His eyes went wide as you frowned, "Freddy?"

"Where's Clarice?"

You jumped up and looked down in the pin before shouting for her. Frederick hoped up and started calling, both of you frantically looking around until you caught it. In Fred's bedroom, the crib side was dropped and in the crib laid Clarice and Ewen curled up together. You motioned Freddy over and smiled at the sight, he walked over and quietly locked the side back into place. You both walked back out to the living room and looked over the pin, a small slash through the corner towards the tv hidden under a larger stuffed animal. It was just enough Ewen could slip in, and Claire could crawl out without much noise.

"Damnit Ewen." You mumbled as Fred chuckled, "this isn't good Freddy."

"I know... Ewen must've unlocked the side on the crib too." He sighed unable to hide his smile, "those two are going on a mini crime spree around this house."

"Something could've happened to her Freddy!" You frowned, "what if Claire was..."

"But nothing did. I doubt Ewen would do anything that harmed Claire nor open a door or window.... But if you would feel better, I can see about child/cat proofing some locks to make sure our little Thelma and Louise stay safe in the house." He kissed your cheek, "ok?"

"Ok." You both sat back down, you leaning against him as you both ate and watched TV curled up, "I thought it was suppose to be bad when they turn two."

"That's why we hire a good nanny and hope they don't scare her off." He smiled.

"Are you sure you want to go back? What if you focused purely on writing." You tipped your head back to look at him, "be a stay at home dad and write crime novels."

"Do you think that is a good idea?" He frowned slightly, "what if something happens like... Like a second pregnancy."

You paused, "is that why you want to go back to BSHCI? So if I get pregnant again you could Support us?"

He shrugged, "I was just thinking the other day about how a second child would be nice and if they are close in age it would be easier.... And that I didn't want you to work through your pregnancy like last time and, well, I want to be there for the pregnancy. Since I missed the first one."

"Oh Freddy, that's a lot to go through... And you wouldn't have to go back to the hospital for that. If you wanted that it would be better to stay at home and be the house dad writer." You kissed him, "is that what all this is about? You want another baby?"

He sighed, "I know Claire is only three months but... I missed so much. I'm not missing anything from her growing up but I can't help but want to be with you through a pregnancy. I didn't get to do anything for you."

"That wasn't your fault Freddy. I just... I just don't know if a second child this quickly would be good or not.... Can you imagine if the new one teamed up with those two heathens in there? Maybe the three musketeers would be worse and more troublesome."

"I understand." He frowned and you felt your heart tug.

_**Damnit... Why is he so cute?** _

"how about after she turns one? Give a little space between them for me to recoup." You turned around and laid so your fronts were flushed together, "is that good?"

He nodded, "yes darling. I think I can wait that long."

You kissed him and he ran a hand up your back, second later you two were reversed. He had you pinned under him as things heated up. A quick kiss exchanged as he whispered.

"I love you darling."

"I love you Freddy."

Before you knew it, Frederick had you and him in a state of pure Bliss. Finally passing out on the couch together, his head resting on your chest, sleep took you both.


	7. First test

You knew you were over working yourself, it was pretty clear when you managed to lay down. Between four and a half month old Clarice, Freddy, Ewen, and work... You felt dead at night. Yes Freddy would try to raise your spirits while you did other things. He would massage your shoulders, kiss your neck and head, and he loved listening to you talk about anything. But the few nights it had turned physical was becoming hard on you, or well the lack of sleep was hard on you since you loved the sex. So as you walked in the door to a half asleep Freddy cuddling with Claire, your heart tugged but it gave you a chance to escape for a few minutes.

You ran upstairs to the bathroom in your room and tossed the small plastic grocery bag in the small drawer you kept your lotions in. You ran back down and slowly pulled Claire from his grasp as he stirred and watched you lay the girl to sleep. Once Claire was tucked in her crib upstairs, you watched her a moment before hands sat on your waist.

"She is beautiful darling, just like you." He kissed the back of your neck.

Your hand covered his, "I know Freddy... Bed?"

He nodded and walked behind you to the bed room, his hands tugging off your blouse before holding your waist again. He kissed down your bra straps, humming as his fingers unhooked it and pushed it off carefully. You tossed it to the side, turning to face him as you kissed his cheek, jaw, neck. Your hands tugged off his shirt, his sweats falling seconds later. His hands swiftly discarded your pants and pushed you back on the bed.

"I love you darling."

"I love you more Freddy," you whispered against his lips as he found his spot to nestle in between your legs.

"I love you to the moon and back," he smiled as he slipped his manhood against your opening.

"And I love you a thousand times more."

He pushed in slowly, your lips attaching as he eased into it. He gave two pumps and then pushed further in as you lifted to meet him. The connection was strong in that moment, his lips pulling back a hair to win the battle.

"I love you to infinity and beyond."

You gave a soft giggle as he finally rested completely inside you, a few minutes passing as he watched you adjust to him. He smiled as you rolled your hips, a soft withdraw and push back in. Your eyes rolled back as you gasped at him, his hands holding him up and your waist as he leans down for a kiss.

"God Freddy, don't stop."

He hummed against your lips, speeding up the best he could to slowly move you up the bed before dragging you back. It wasn't hard, wasn't rushed, just a little more feeling then usual to it... Lately you had been a little less enthusiastic about the sex but tonight you were almost on a high. He missed this side of you, he missed the feeling of you trying to draw it out.

"I'm not gonna last long." He groaned, his thrusts gaining force as he struggled to keep control.

"It's ok Freddy, please." You whimpered against his lips as you felt his rolling hips adding force to the intimate moment, "don't hold back."

He closed his eyes and for a second, you could see the blissful feeling he felt as he shot inside you. Your eyes fluttered a little as he slowly lowered down to rest on top of you.

"Remember when you use to think I couldn't handle your sex drive?" You smiled as he turned his head to look at you.

"Yes."

"I miss it... You need that sex drive back Freddy."

He chuckled and slowly pulled out and rolled over to cuddle up with you, "do you remember what you told me after the first time we had sex?"

"Which part?" You sighed as you slipped in against him perfectly.

"I forgot my teddy..."

You chuckled as you said it with him in unison, "can I sleep with you instead Freddy teddy."

He kissed your neck, "I love you darling... Now go to sleep."

You closed your eyes and softly yawned, sleep taking over seconds later. Your dreams were a little off to you, yes you had just had sex but sex dreams weren't so common for you. 

> _You had drifted off to sleep, your eyes flickering as Freddy gently woke you up with kisses to everywhere that wasn't your lips. You smiled as he finally made it to your lips, he paused. Your eyes opened and he looked like before the accident. He rolled on top of you and pushed more into the kiss, then he slowly lined up against your hole. The moment was dragging out, you wanted more then you finally got it as you closed your eyes. It felt wonderful and beautiful, as you opened your eyes you gasped...._

You shot up in bed, your breathing speratic as you looked over at your husband. You got up and walked downstairs to the restroom to throw up, not wanting Freddy to hear or wake up from it. You stopped after a few minutes, head too foggy to stand up so you laid down there. You shut your eyes and fell back to sleep there.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

A few hours later, Freddy stirred awake. He stretched and shot up in bed as he felt it empty beside him. He rolled out of bed and checked the nursery, just a sleeping angel in her crib. He quickly went down stairs and looked around, finally finding you on the floor. He quickly tried to pick you up, ignoring the tug on his stomach. He carried you the best he could to the couch and laid you down. He he his stomach a moment, making a mental note to wrap it in the morning. Then he brushed the hair from your face and tried to wake you up, deciding to check for bruising or anything. After finding only a little bruising on your hip, he got a wet rag for your head and went upstairs to get you and him clothes. He stopped by the bathroom and was going to grab your lotion when he seen the little tightly wrapped bag. He needed to move it to get the lotion you like for your scars and bruising. It just kinda slipped from his hands as he fumbled to grab it, it slipped out of the box.... A pregnancy test. He froze and quickly picked up the box.

 _ **Why would.... Why did she buy... What's going on?**_ He frowned and picked it up with the lotion, heading back down stairs. He had slipped on some pj bottoms and rubbed the lotion on your hip where he seen bruising. He tugged a night down over your head and managed to get it mostly strait on you. He watched you sleeping, well more like passed out on the couch. He looked at the test and picked up the small blue box. His fingers ran over the edges, his eyes reading every word on the box.  _ **This is silly, it's probably from before. She was probably suspicious and just never took the test and went to the doctor instead.... But then why was it still in a bag?**_ He looked at you questioningly, ~~wanting more~~ needing more information. He sighed and went to check on Claire, grabbing her monitor before walking back down stairs to sit in the recliner. He watched you sleep, hoping it wouldn't be long as his thoughts ran wild. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

Your eyes flickered, as you hummed out a little whine during your stretching. 

"Darling, you awake now?"

You turned to see Freddy in his chair watching you, "yeah freddy, but how did I end up on the couch?"

He stood up and slowly helped you sit up, "I woke up last night and found you passed out in the downstairs bathroom."

You groaned and dropped your head, "I was throwing up... I didn't want to wake you so I went down stairs."

"And passed out. Are you ok darling? Feel ok?" He sat down beside you.

"Yeah Freddy, I feel fine now." You frowned and looked at the coffee table, pregnancy test sitting there in the box, "uhm..."

"I found it in your bathroom when I was grabbing the lotion for your bruised hip... Are you...?"

You shook your head, "Freddy, I have been feeling tired a lot and throwing up quite a bit. I was thinking about how I felt before I found out and.... Well... I bought it to be safe last night."

"So you haven't took it?"

"No... It's too soon after birth from what I read but, everyone is different. Honestly I'm a little scared to take it and don't even know if it'll be accurate this early... Well close to..." You covered your face.

"Can you take one so soon after birth?"You shrugged,He took your hand, "we can do it together. You know I'm always here for you."

"Ok... Let's do this." You grabbed the box and went to the bathroom, he followed you in and sat on the bath tub as you as on the toilet, "ok so, I have two tests here.... Should we do both?"

He nodded and you pulled them out and then tried to pee, finding it hard to do with him present this morning. You frowned as he raised his brow.

"Need some help? I can turn on the water."

You shook your head, then a minute later he did. You glared at him as he raised his hands in surrender. Before he could shut it off you started to pee, his face smiling in victory. You unwrapped the tests and took both quickly. You sat them down on the counter and Freddy broke the silence.

"Now what?"

"We wait." You sighed.

"How long?" He watched you drop your head and rub your neck.

"Two minutes."

"How do you pass two minutes?" He frowned and reached over to take your hand, "darling, it'll be ok. Either way.... It'll be ok."

You nodded and he pulled you over for a kiss, "I love you Freddy."

"I love you too... And if these don't make you feel better, you're calling off work and we're going to the doctor." He kissed your forehead, "which would you prefer?"

"Huh?" You blinked.

"Which would you prefer? Pregnant or not?"

You sighed, "I don't know Freddy, both if that makes sense."

He smirked and kissed you, "strangely yes... Can we check them now?"

You nodded and picked up the one closes to you, he picked up the other... The room went silent for a second as you kept his eye.

"Two lines positive, one line negative."

He nodded and looked as you did, "positive."

"Positive." He smiled, "darling.... You might be pregnant again."

You dropped the test as he quickly sat his aside, "darling, go get dressed and I'll get Claire around. Let's make sure of this ok?"

You nodded as he pulled you up, "I love you darling."

"I love you Freddy." 

He kissed you before running off, _ **Could I really be...am I.... Pregnant again?**_


	8. Doctor to doctor

It was about ten in the morning as Freddy held Clarice in the hospital waiting room, you sat beside him with a soft huff of worry being heard. He frowned and kissed you, trying to comfort you.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I should be at work Fre...."

"They can last one day without you, besides... It's better to find out if your pregnant now rather then later." He sighed, "and as for the worry of the baby, it'll be fine."

"I wish I had your optimism Freddy." You kissed his cheek, then Claire who was playing with Freddy's keys.

"Everything will be ok, you know that."

Freddy took a deep breath with you as a nurse came out calling your name. You three stood up, walking with the nurse to the back and having your vitals taken. She moved you three into a room and promised the doctor would be in soon. You sat on the small table and watched Freddy sit and started rocking Claire, pushing the stroller back and forth gently.

 _"Hush little baby don't say a word, mommy will be ok._ "

You smiled softly as you listened.

" _And if she's sick we'll take care of her, but if she's pregnant you'll be a sister_."

You couldn't help the small laugh that escaped, the slightest smile on his face.

" _And if she's pregnant, we'll still love you."_

He smiled up at you, " _we'll always love you."_

You knew this was more for your amusement the Clarice's, because a four month old doesn't understand what's happening and certainly wouldn't feel threatened by mommy being pregnant. It was Freddy's way of saying everything will be ok, only without saying it to you for the hundredth time. Surprisingly, it helped.

After a moment of him humming, the doctor stepped in and took a seat. He pulled up the computer screen before turning to you.

"Hello (y/n), why am I seeing you today?"

"Well, I have been feeling nauseous and alot of other things lately and I passed out this morning. I had a feeling I was pregnant and took a few tests that confirmed it.... We just wanted to see if they were right or if I even can this early."

"Well, it's highly unlikely that you would get pregnant so soon but it's not impossible. Most your hormones return to normal levels around six weeks after at the latest, but some last through breastfeeding. So there is a good chance of false positive but we'll do a blood draw here and a ultrasound if you don't mind to see if we can tell." He moved to the computer and started typing, "how long have you suspected this?"

"A few days, the deja Vu of morning sickness gave me the idea." You sighed, "we did the tests this morning."

"Ok, well.... If you'll wait right here I'll get everything started so we can hopefully get a clear answer." He got up and walked out with a small nod.

You slumped back and took a deep breath,  _ **Why am I so scared? You just went through pregnancy, it'll be fine. If it's anything, you can handle it.... Calm down...**_ You barely got out a shakey breathe when Freddy stood and walked over to take your hand.

"Darling, I love you."

"I love you too Freddy."

"You're going to make me repeat this again aren't you?" He smirked at your chuckle and nod, "You'll be ok."

He kissed your forehead and brushed your hair back, "thanks Freddy."

Only a few minutes later, everything started. Nurses running in and out to take blood and start the ultrasound. Nothing shown on the ultrasound but they did take photos of something before leaving. This served to make you panic, the more time you sat in there waiting for the doctor to come back in.

Freddy had to take Claire to the restroom to change her and left you for a few minutes... Or maybe it was longer. You couldn't tell anymore. You were freaking out and trying to remain calm.... Polar opposites but your brain was fried. To worried to tell time nor anything.  _ **Why is it taking so long? What's wrong?**_

* * *

**_Freddy_ **

* * *

Frederick felt bad sitting watching you stress, so he needed to help. He decided to talk doctor to doctor, maybe he could figure this out. He said he needed to change Claire and picked her up to go, stepping into the hall and grabbing the doctor.

"Excuse me doctor..."

"Mr. Chilton, I will be in in a moment." He went to walk away and fred reached out to grab his shoulder.

"Dr. Chilton.... I'm asking you, doctor to doctor, what's going on. It has been almost a hour." Fred watched the doctor turn to face him slowly, "please."

He looked at the baby Frederick held and sighed, "we can't tell. The tests are showing a definite positive but we don't see anything on the ultrasound but a few tears from the birth still. I can't give a definite answer."

"Could this be side effects from post birth?"

"Possibly, I had a second test ran that will take a few minutes longer. If she is pregnant, even this close to the birth, it should show a result." He shifted, "but complications set in this close to birth. The risk of defects increase and miscarriages increase greatly."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think she might have miscarried the baby because of how early it is. If this test comes back positive, there is a chance everything will be ok... But if it's negative, I'll guarantee she miscarried it." He looked around to make sure they had some privacy before continuing, "if you want a second child, she needs time to recoup. Usually a year, year and a half is best. This early is dangerous to her and the child, and if she keeps miscarrying it can lead to health issues for her... Serious issues."

"How much longer?" 

"Half hour or so, I'm sorry.... Please just wait." 

Freddy nodded and walked to the bathroom, he sat Claire down and changed her anyway. The familiarity of the task helping to remove his thought of what the doctor said... But not for long. He just fixed her little dress before he turned and rested his head on the cold tile wall, his breathe ragged as his hand pressed his stomach... He was trying g to hold back tears, he couldn't cry. He had to be the strong one. It wasn't confirmed yet and he already felt like he was dying inside from the news that wasn't confirmed. He rubbed his scar, straight down his abdomen, he didn't want you to suffer because he wanted another child. He didn't want to risk losing you.... He struggled to regain composure until he heard her soft cry.

He turned around and wiped his tears as Clarice let out a gurgled cry for attention, she wanted to play. Her hands reaching up to tug his finger as he held it out for her, her little fingers squeezing and tugging it closer. She let out a small scream and kicked before trying to grab the same finger with her other hand too, failing three times before finally getting it. He gave a wet chuckle, dropping his hand as she made a squeal of victory and shook his hand.  _ **This is why you wanted another child, you wanted more of this. You wanted a second mini (y/n), another beautiful face to wake up to. Not to mention the pregnancy, you want to see her through pregnancy. Not through glass, and definitely want to touch her as she grows. You want to be there for her.... But is it worth risking her?**_

He straightened up and wiped his face with his free hand before picking up Claire, he held her up by his face and kissed her head as she giggled. He swung her softly, a small bounce on his hip before he opened the door and walked out back to the room. After everything he was told, he didn't know what to want. He hated the idea of the baby being lost but he couldn't live without you... Not anymore. He opened the room door and seen you on the table still, about in tears. He sat Claire on your lap and pulled you up to see her.

"Darling, everything will be ok. You know it will. Stop worrying."  _ **Maybe you should take your own advice,**_ "even Claire knows. See?"

Claire reached for her mom, giggling and gurgling as she swung her hands wanting to play. You laughed and wiped your nose.

"Oh silly girl, do you want to play?" She pulled out a stuffed penguin from the small bag under the stroller, "with Wally here? You want to play with Wally?"

She started trying to grab Wally as you wiggled him around, making her laugh more. Freddy watched with a small smile, his stomach tugging with a bad thought but quickly disappearing, all he needs is you and Claire...another wouldn't be hated but wasn't truelly needed.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You played with Clarice, making faces and swinging Wally around until she grabbed him and tugged him down. You forgot where you were, what was happening, and why until that door opened. The doctor stepped in and smiled, Freddy picked up Claire and stood beside you as the doctor held the clipboard close.

"Mrs. Chilton, I have good news and bad news." Your heart stopped as time practically trickled by, "are you ready?"

"Yes," you said as Freddy squeezed your hand.

"Mrs. Chilton, your pregnant."

Your lips curled slightly, Freddy squeezing your hand tightly as you leaned up to kiss him and Claire. The moment was cut short as you remembered the bad news was sitting still unheard.

"And the bad news?" 

"Because it's so close to the birth still, you have higher complication risks... We need to keep a close eye until after the first trimester." He nodded, "congratulations."

You kissed Freddy and practically jumped up, suddenly feeling completely fine again. The doctor gave you the ok to leave after writing up a prenatal perscription for you. You noticed Freddy didn't look as happy as he walked out with you pushing Claire. You got in as he buckled Claire in and packed away the stroller,  _ **Shouldn't he be happy?**_ You waited till he pulled away from the hospital, then he broke the silence.

"It's almost noon, how about some lunch darling?"

"Sure Freddy, but can I ask you something?"

He nodded and started driving, you assumed to his favorite cafe a few blocks away. You bit your lip, hoping this would be ok and not start a fight.

"You didn't look to happy when he said I was pregnant, why? I thought you wanted another child."

"I do darling, and I am happy."  He smiled over softly before turning back to the road.

"Could've fooled me." You rolled your eyes and looked out the window.

_**You were the one that was exstatic about this before the doctors visit, what the hell is wrong now? Second thoughts? Why are you looking so.... Sad?** _

"Darling..." He stopped, a deep breathe before he broke, "I caught the doctor in the hallway and we chatted. He said their are higher risk for you and the baby and was believing you miscarried. I didn't want it to be true but it all came down to that test and he wasn't sure..... Now I can only think about what can happen. Miscarriage, defects.... Losing you."

Your jaw dropped, heart faltering, "Freddy, there is always risks..."

"He made it sound much more serious. The statistics are unbelievably high and.... And I... I can't lose you. All I can think of is a complication and you dying, leaving me to raise Claire when I can barely think of losing you at all."

"Are you saying you don't want the baby?" You felt a small stab in your chest.

"I do... But not if it means risking you."

"Freddy... What are you saying?" You looked at him as he parked.

"I don't know what I want.... Can we not talk about this." He got out looking frustrated, you suddenly felt frustrated and hit the dash as he pulled the stroller out.

Food didn't sound good anymore, you wanted to go home... Or better yet work. Work was a good distraction when you were angry. Only a couple blocks down, good weather... You got out and started to walk to work, your dress was fine for work and you didn't need your purse you forgot at home to do paper work. You left your phone on the seat and went right past Freddy as he tried to grab your shoulder.

"(Y/n)..."

"Don't! Leave me alone Frederick." You walked on as he just watched you leave his view.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

****As he watched you leave his sight, he looked at Claire in the car seat and sighed. He put the stroller back and just drove home, he couldn't take a fight right now and definitely not the self-hatred in public. _ **Why did you say anything? Why didn't you shut up and just let it go... Why couldn't you wait to talk about this until she was down from her high, so she didn't crash and get angry? Your stupid.... Stupid, stupid, Frederick.**_ He took Clarice in and fed her, putting her down to nap before passing out on his bed... Only hours ago you both sat there smiling at the tests. His heart desperately wanting them to be right as you told him it could be. Why didn't he just let it go? Why couldn't he have let you have your high? Now he was alone with Claire, hoping you even came home tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst and fighting, it will get better next chapter. You know they can't fight for long.


	9. First blow out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally come home to Freddy and work through this fight.

You were angry and stressed, so you worked late. None of the nurses wanted to ask, no one pushed the subject. 

 By the time you left to go home, you had to call a cab knowing that the long walk wouldn't be good for the baby.... If you keep the baby. You hated the idea but, you had to talk to Freddy and see what you would be doing. But that requires going home and facing him without freaking out on him, as if the hormones weren't bad enough right after having Claire. You finally call a cab, heading home with a somewhat open mind.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Frederick sat on his bed, holding the pregnancy test that was a blessing this morning, a nightmare now. He laid it down on his stand, turning to look at the empty crib. He took Clarice upstairs to her nursery to sleep, hoping you would come home and you two would talk this through. The monitor was quiet, Ewen curling up on his lap to distract him.

"Hello beautiful, how's your day been?"

She licked his fingers and he slowly picked her up and carried her to the kitchen as he pet her. He opened up a baggy of fresh fish for her and flaked it on the plate. He sat her down and scratched behind her ear as she ate.

"Glad yours is good. I'm not sure mine is." He smiled when she rubbed back.

He retreated back to his bedroom and laid on his bed, his thoughts tumbling in his head. All he wanted was for you to come home so he could explain, to talk through this. This fight was worse then any before and he couldn't phantom why it happened. His heart ached and he couldn't fix it. He laid in the silent room, closing his eyes and praying that you would magically appear in his doorway... Like most his mornings. His eyes peeked a few times, hoping his wishful prayer would be heard to no prevail. He wiped away a small tear from his eyes and took his contact out. He sat up to look in the mirror, rubbing where his bullet wound once stood proudly, before letting his hands run over his mouth piece welded into his head now....  _ **When did fixing most the monster chase you away? I thought you loved me either way.**_ He stripped down for bed, seeing the late hour and hoping you would be home soon. He ran his fingers over his tummy scar before tapping his lips.  _ **Physically**   **in one piece, you are whole.... So why do I hurt so? Why isn't (y/n) home yet.... Why did I act like that?**_

He laid on the bed in his underwear, rubbing his jaw softly where you always kissed it now. He hated how much he missed you. He laid on his back and watched the lights on the ceiling...  _ **Why am I like this?**_

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

_**Why am I like this?**_ You sighed and shifted in the back seat, your bag beside you as you stared at the background on your phone. Freddy and Claire sitting in her favorite chair reading under the twinkling lights above... You loved her face, the way Fred held her.... The way he was smiling at her like he always smiles at you.  _ **Pure love..... What have I done?**_ The cab slowed and stopped at the end of your short driveway, you paid him and got out. Your feet leading you up as your heart fluttered before stinging...  _ **Are you mad or not girl? He said he wasn't sure about a second child.....but you weren't sure before you got the confirmation... Why do I feel like this?**_

You made it to the door, your hand slowly opening it up. Every inch of you fighting to hold your facade of being ok.... Then you seen he wasn't waiting for you. You heart dropped,  _ **Why isn't he waiting? He always waits after a fight.**_ You feel a rush of anger before starting towards his room.  _ **That's it, no holding back.... Let him have I...**_

Frederick laid in his underwear on the bed, red blood shot eyes from crying and puffy face as well. Your face fell to a soft pout before following up his body again noticing he wasn't paying attention. You bit your lip and gave a soft smile.

"That ceiling doesn't change... I've watched it enough to know Freddy teddy."

He jumped at your voice but quickly sat up with a slight tug of pain, "Darling, your home."

"Yeah... I guess we need to talk now." You sighed, "can I come in?"

He nodded and patted the bed, giving a soft smile as you sit beside him. You crossed your ankles and folded your hands on your lap, looking down at them. He seemed to be about the same, hands fumbling with each other to give him some control as we both sat still. The silence hung in the room, he broke it first.

"I'm sorry. I should've choose my words better."

"No Freddy, I should've listened better."

He cut you off, "I stopped the doctor In the hall and he explained, the time between birth and conception is short and could cause complications. It complicates the pregnancy and you."

"Well there is always complications... I thought you wanted another baby. You were so happy and bright then you..." You frowned and closed your eyes aimed at the floor, "you....you sounded like it was a regret."

"Never. Darling anything from you wouldn't ever be a regret." He looked at me, "i...I....I.... Look at me darling."

You hesitate, his hand slowly reaching over to force you to look at him, "(y/n), I don't want to lose you. You are more important then another child to me."

You tear up and wiped your face, "I know Freddy, but this is a reality. This isn't a possibility... I'm really pregnant with another child right now."

"I know." He whispered.

"Then why are you acting like this? I love you and our own little slice of heaven here but... I need you to feel the same. To be on the same page." You nudge him so he keeps eye contact, "I know you love me, and Claire, and Ewen... But I have to know you love this baby too."

"Of course I do, I just don't want to risk you for the baby." He rubbed is tongue over his lips.

 _ **His lips look dry...did he not take a oils bath today? Where is his special lip stick? He's a mess right now if he stopped caring for him over this little fight.**_ My heart stopped.  _ **Little fight... All hypathetical. Why are we fighting?**_

"I don't want to fight. Freddy... Let's forget this."

"No we need to fix this. You have to know I love all of you. Of course I want more kids and I was overly excited this morning but after hearing the repercussions that it could have on you... I need you. I couldn't live without you but I could live without another child if it meant I had you. I don't want to lose you."He looked at me curiously, "I love you darling."

His lips reached towards mine, I leaned forward... Our lips covered each other, then smashed to each other. A needy kiss, that's all it took. The soft moan he gave as I moved to sit on his waist, his arms tight around my waist to hold me to him. The kiss would only break for a second of air Before continuing. Your hands raked through his hair, his small moan vibrated in your mouth. You got a slightly cleared head and pulled back to his surprise.

"Say it."

"I love you, Claire, Ewen and this baby. I want this baby." He took the moment to kiss your belly and turn you to lay on the bed as he kissed up you, "I'll always Love you, my family. Unborn or not."

You smile and pull him for another kiss, he gladly did so and started undressing you. As the clothes disappeared, thrown over his shoulder carelessly, he kissed the newly revealed skin. Your body craving him as you reached up to push his drawers down, his smiling making your mind go fuzzy.

"I love you (y/n)."

"I love you too Freddy." 

He smiled before leaning down, on his knees he carefully pushed your legs apart. Your body twitched as he nosed your slit, pushing past to lick your hole. A soft press of his tongue and your body practically jumped up, a jolt of electricity sounding through you to  force more contact. He held you down and licked again,  _ **Oh god.**_ His teeth brushed your sensitive flesh, your hips struggling to thrust up. When he finally let go of your hips, you tug him towards you. Gentle on his upper skin, wouldn't want to hurt him, before he lined up. His lips found yours again, tongues starting a dance as he pushed in.

"Freddy," you mumbled against his lips, "Freddy more."

 He pushed in more, his hips slowly conforming to yours. You moan and he smiled. He sat up and looked down at you, rubbing your belly softly as he slowly started thrusting. He held your hips, keeping you still, as he worked up a rhythm. This wasn't you expected from tonight, nor today. A pointless fight, finding out your pregnant.... You thought you would fight. Thought you would be screaming and crying for him sounding like he didn't want this baby. But here you are, having sex again... After hearing him say he loved you and wanted the baby, it became this.  _ **Is this a good idea with this pregnancy?**_ He hit a strong rhythm and kept it, your mouth gasping as he was careful with your stomach. Suddenly, you forgot your last thought and focused on your husband above you.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Freddy moaned as he felt your body react, it was heavenly. It felt different, even with you barely being pregnant, he could tell the difference. He wanted to be gentle, wanted to make this last.... Make you feel as amazing as you felt. Even though sex wasn't his plan, he was just hoping you wouldn't sleep at a hotel because you were that angry. His best hope was for the fight to end and maybe you slept beside him... But he didn't hate this outcome. How could he? He loved you and this is what lead to Clarice and this baby. 

He shifted up and leaned over you, kissing you again. Your face was glowing, eyes lidded. He nipped your neck as you struggled with words.

"Oh god Freddy," he felt your body shake, "please Freddy."

He nodded, "I love you darling, tell me what you want."

"You."  You whimpered as your body restricted, squeezing him tightly to finish, "always you."

He smiled as his head rested against your shoulder now, his hips rolling softly before stopping all the way in. Your hands held him still as he came inside you. He slowly pulled up and kissed every inch of your belly. He slowly slipped out and fell beside you on the bed, his arms pulling you close.  _ **This isn't what I expected... This wasn't what should've Happened. We should've talked.**_ His lips curled up and kissed the back of your head as you turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Freddy, I never let you explain."

"How could you? I was confused and tongue tied darling." He brushed his nose against yours, "I'm sorry I didn't stop you."

"So we could've fought on a public street? You were right to let me go cool down." 

We starred at each other, a understanding that the argument was misplaced. He tugged the blankets over you, slowly moving them over his waist but not torso as you tucked against him. He was overheating, the cool air a god send as he held you close and felt your skin pimpled in the cold. You whimpered softly and he tugged the blankets up, stroking your back as your eyes slowly fluttered.

"I love you darling... Go to sleep."

"Love you too Freddy teddy." You passed out and he watched you sleep for a moment.

He rubbed your belly softly without creating space to do so, "you know I'll never regret anything with you. I love my family," he rubbed where the barely forming baby sat below his hand with only you between them, "my growing family."


	10. First teething

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy struggle through teething and you get a surprise.

_**Three a.m..... Three... In.... The .... Morning.** _

You roll out of bed, slowly walking to the nursery where Clarice screamed from. You groaned and walked in the room, softly humming as you picked up Claire.

"Hey babygirl, what's wrong?" You stroked her cheek softly as she bellowed into the silent night.

You frowned and tried to shush her, kissing her forehead as she continued. That's when you caught it, the bump in her gums. She was drooling horribly, reaching to chew on anything she could as she cried. It was obvious...she was teething. Your first instinct was what your mom use to always do, raid the fridge. Cold fruit, you had a few apples in the fridge. You cut a decent chunk and ran up stairs and gave it to Claire. She gummed it, the cold soothing and juice sweet. You were smiling at her sitting, distracted enough to miss Freddy coming in.

"Darling?" He mumbled sleepily.

His arms slip around your waist tight, "she's teething. Poor thing."

"Get some sleep darling, I got Clarice right now. You have work in the morning." He kissed your temple and let you go to walk back to bed.

He was gone for almost a hour, then you felt him dip in your bed upstairs instead of heading back down stairs. You cuddle up and went back to bed. Around eight, your alarm went off and Claire was crying again. Freddy insisted on getting Claire, you watched him walking with a slight limp.... Using his cane again.  _ **Oh Freddy, don't hurt yourself.**_ You got dress and walked into the nursery to see Claire teething on his finger as he changed her diaper with one hand. 

"Why did I ever worry that you could take care of claire, you're superdad." You kissed his cheek and helped fasten the side of the diaper.

"You should be going love, the hospital can't run without you." He smiled and turned to kiss you without moving his finger.

"Have a fun day with miss teething there."

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Frederick gave Claire a small rub on her gums, kissing her forehead before lifting her up, "well angel, are you ready for some fun? Mommy won't believe what I have in store for her by the end of this week."

Freddy changed Claire and got her packed up, a small diaper bag and her stroller in his car before he took off. He went into town and did a little shopping with Clarice before getting home and cleaning some. His first purchase was a teething ring and a few mesh teethers to put fruit in. He did a full house clean with only some fight from Claire's incoming teeth. Moving his clothes from his drawers upstairs to the walk in closet before you got home.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

 You got in about eight, greeted by the smell of fish and cry of your baby girl.

"It's ok Claire, mommy will be home soon." Freddy bounced her before realizing he forgot the fish on the stove and slightly burned it, "shit."

Claire started crying harder, "oh no angel, don't listen to daddy. He's an idiot. Daddy shouldn't say bad words."

You grabbed the burnt fish pan and was about to walk out the back door when Freddy stopped you, "darling, don't. Just douce it in water."

You shrugged and did as he said, he sat Claire down in her high chair with a apple slice. Turning back to you, he pulled you in for a kiss.

"Sorry I burnt the fish." 

"Make it up to me by ordering in?" You smiled as he nodded and called in for your usual take out order.

Your curiousity spiked and you noticed he still was limping.  _ **maybe he needs some help? He looks overwhelmed.... And his limp is back, worse then before. Damnit Freddy can't you just ask for help?**_ You sighed and picked up Claire, about to step out back when Freddy came back in and stopped you again.

"You've worked all day darling, get off your feet and rest on the couch." He started to take Claire and you pulled her back closer to your face.

"Nope, I'm not the one limping. Go sit down and I'll clean up the fish."

He paused about to do as you said when he turned back and tugged your arm, "fine, we'll both rest on the couch with our baby."

You smiled, letting him lead you in with a cane and cuddle up the three of you until your take out got there. He got the door and sat the food down as Ewen came running in and jumped up beside the bag. You chuckled and put Claire in her play pin as Freddy pulled your container and placed it on your seat. He pulled his and a small container full of fish he flaked before sitting it down for Ewen. As we sat, you started a conversation ... One he probably wouldn't like.

"How are you doin Freddy? I seen your limping again."

"Just over working, trying to build up my strength again." He looked over, "no need to worry darling."

"I always worry about you." You gave a small pout as he chuckled.

"So I was looking up ways to help teething to help our little girl not cry so much and... I'm coming up blank." He frowned changing the subject.

 _ **Not wanting to talk about his limp or over working.... Save that for later then.**_ "my mom always had me chew on fruit like a apple or frozen banana. The cold soothes the pain and they can chew without worrying about breaking it down and swallowing it. You could also rub the gums to temporarily soothe the cries and the one you already figured out.... Let them nibble on your finger."

He nodded, "is there any medicine? I couldn't find anything online."

"My mom never trusted it and honestly I never heard for sure. Next appointment for this little guy," you rub your belly, "we can ask."

He chuckled and nodded, "good...sounds good."

You bit your lip as you took your last few bites,  _ **you need to address it....you know you do. Try again.**_ You stretched a foot to rest on his lap as he looked at the offending foot then you. He looked pensive, unsure whether to say something or let it go.... Then he did.

"Darling." You looked up and he motioned to your foot.

"Yes Freddy?"

"Your foot."

"Yes."

"It's on my lap while I'm eating."

"And....?"

"Prefer it not."

You smirked, "maybe I'll move it if you tell me why your limping so much... Or why your not letting me near the back door?"

He shook his head, "darling it's dark you don't need to go out back and I told you I just over worked myself."

"Freddy, I can tell when you fib. What's going on?" You pull your foot back and swing it under you.

"Nothing darling. I over exercised today, should've cut back." He leaned over and kissed you, "and it's dark and cold outside, and I really don't want to take care of a crying baby and a baby of an adult because she's sick."

You glared at that and he chuckled. He finished his container and picked up the trash, including Ewen's left over fish skin. After he left the room, you huffed and walked over to Claire.

"What is your daddy up too? I know he tells you little girl." You kissed her head and made a few faces as she squirmed with her little giggles around her teething ring, "if only you could talk."

Freddy came back in and walked you up to bed. You put Claire down and cuddled up to Freddy. With two mid-night trips, one you insisted on taking despite his wanting you to sleep. You decided to get up and get ready for work as Freddy was getting Claire changed from her dirty diaper. You made it to the back door and peeped out as quickly and quietly as possible. All you seen was some bags you couldn't read, some wood planks, and some dirt moved in the back yard. It was still pretty dark but you got a decent look.  _ **What is he up to?**_ You walked back to the living room as was given a goodbye kiss from your two favorite people before leaving. 

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Freddy went back to work on the surprise and slowly working on getting Claire calmer with her pain. Frederick let the small work crew he hired in the back yard, giving him time to continue in the house. He fed Claire and burped her, gave her different fruit to chew on to widen her flavor pallet. She loved the bananas and kiwi... Apples and strawberries were second picks but she mostly sucked the juices on those.

This was how the next few days went, he let them in to keep working on the surprise and he worked around the house. You got home late and he kept you from the backyard. He distracted you and dodged questions, then went to bed with you. He kept this up through friday, today was the last day and he was sure you would be surprised when you seen it. With everything perfect, he sat feeding Claire waiting on you. And as if on cue, getting home early for one day, you walked in.

"Honey, I'm home." You called as you stepped in and he smiled up at you.

"On time for the first time all week," he smiled and kissed you as you bent down to him.

"Yeah, yeah... So how's my girl today? Getting along better with the teething." You kissed her head as he nodded.

"Yeah, she is gaining a pain tolerance like her daddy." He smirked, causing you to laugh as he joked about his troubled past, "so we have a surprise for you."

You stood up and smiled, "really? Does this have anything to do with all the distractions this week."

"Just come along." He shook his head and dragged you behind him to what was his room, "part one."

You stepped in and was stunned, his smile showing how happy he was that he tricked you. He had removed all the bedroom set you had bought for him and replaced it with a desk and beautiful bookcases. To the side was the small crib but the rest was gone.

"This will be my office, so I can work on my writing."

"You mean your not...."

"No darling, I'm not going to return to BSHCI... I'll be the house dad and stick to my books love." He smiled as you whipped around and kissed him.

"Does that mean my Freddy teddy will be sleeping in my bed with me." 

He loved that smile, the one you got when you couldn't get anymore happy. He kissed you and lead you upstairs, quickly putting Claire to bed before walking you into the bedroom where you seen all his things once again. He knew this would've been enough for you, to have things close to where they were before everything piled on them at once. He smiled before tugging you back downstairs and to the back door.

"And the last part of this surprise..." He opened the door and flipped on a light and your heart must've been pounding. 

He could see it in your chest as you kissed him and pulled him close. You were speechless. This whole week, he had hired a small team of construction workers to build you a pond similar to the one by where you use to live. It was small and a ways out from the house but, there was a small deck with a railing that was like a patio and little string lights strung around the posts and above the small deck. He took your hand and walked you out to it, smiling as you seen the fish in the pond. It was lined in stone and about eight feet deep at the deepest part which was perfect for the winter months, and he planted a small bunch of flowers by it as well.

"Since you did so much for me when I was in the hospital, I wanted to do something in return. I figured this little pond would work great and... " He knocked the cane against a small wooden ladder leading down in the water, "the pond can be swam in."

"Freddy this is beautiful, and way too much." You tried to plead but he wasn't having it.

"no. No it's not." You frowned, he kissed both cheeks and stroked your bangs back out of your face, "darling, you made this house a home. You did more then I ever imagined to incorporate my care and taking care of Clarice. Your unbelievable... I don't deserve to have you."

You teared up and kissed him again, "I don't need all this. I would be happy just having you sleeping in my bed again."

"Well.... I can't return it this time." He smirked and turned you around to look at the fish below, "and you can name all the fish. All ten of them."

You rolled your eyes as he watched you shake your head and laugh,  _ **You deserve every little bit of this... You deserve the world.**_ One last kiss as he dragged you back inside, cuddling on the couch as he hummed in your ear.

"I love you darling, I can't wait to actually see you pregnant with a big belly. To feel that little one kick. To take care of you when you need it and not you taking care of me... " Freddy was cut off by a soft cry, "I'll get...."

This time you cut him off, "no, I got her. I hardly got to see her this week."

"Then take the banana chunk, banana makes her sleepy." Freddy smiled as Ewen hopped up on his lap to cuddle.  _ **I couldn't be happier... The most amazing wife and mom, pregnant with our second child.... My own little heaven.**_


	11. First day off in a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy gives you a great day off.

You have been working a lot lately, building up income before you hit pregnancy leave. It wasn't really needed with Freddy's royalties from his books.... Or the new one he almost had finished. You just felt like relying on him alone for income during pregnancy leave was a bad idea. Plus you always felt bad whenever people paid for everything for you.... Why should that stop when your married? But today was your day off. You promised Freddy you would take a day off and have family time. He was so excited to have a whole day with you and Claire that you couldn't say no.

So as that morning hit, you rolled over and found the bed to be empty... Something you hated since he came back to sleep with you upstairs. You pushed up and walked down to the kitchen, wearing only your nightgown that showed the pudge you had because you just looked fat and not pregnant at the moment. You turned into the kitchen and giggled.

Claire was in her high chair wiggling along to some music Freddy had playing. Ewen sat just out of reach as she tried to pet her as well. Fred was cooking on the stove, a delicious smell filling the room as you slowly sneaked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist before kissing his shoulder.

"Good morning darling."

"Good morning to you Freddy teddy." You giggled a little as he swayed his hips causing you to too in the closeness, "aren't you just peppy today."

"I get my beautiful wife all day, why wouldn't I be?" He turned around hugged you back before stealing a kiss, "now sit and wait. Breakfast is almost done."

You rolled your eyes and sat beside Claire and was playing with her. It had been a couple weeks since she started teething, and now she had a tooth that popped up. You kissed her head and started the 'itsy bitsy spider' with your hands and hers as she looked so happy and gurgled giggled as you went. She slapped her hands a few times and grabbed your fingers too.  _ **This was a great idea.... Maybe I did need a day off.**_ Only a few minutes passed of this before Fred broke the silence.

"How would you like to eat by the pond darling?"

"That sounds lovely Freddy." You picked up Claire, "should I take anything out for you?"

"No. I will handle all of that. You just get Clarice out and enjoy the beautiful day." He shooed you out and went back to whatever he was cooking, since he was good about hiding it.

You walked Clarice out and sat with her on the little deck. Your feet hanging in the water as you held her and pointed out the fish.

"What should we name him? He's a black and white..... Maybe Oreo?" Claire giggled and reached for the koi swimming by, "Definitely Oreo. What about him?"

You point at a orange and yellow koi ducking under Oreo and swimming to the back side of your feet, "how about sunny? I like sunny."

This went on for a little bit, not even noticing Freddy bringing out the food with Ewen.

* * *

_**Fred** _

* * *

The pancakes were finally done, he slipped then on a plate and grabbed the fixings to place on the try as he walked out with the two cups of coffee and bottle for claire. He walked out and found his wife and daughter naming the koi fish. The giggling was gorgeous, he hated to interrupt. So he sat it down quietly and placed the drinks where they should be. Carefully he stepped over and reached down to put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Ready for some food?" He chuckled at your jump.

"You scared us..." Claire wiggled and you sighed, "ok fine, me. Only me."

You handed Claire up to Freddy and slid back until your feet came out straight. He handed down a towel and walked Claire to her high chair. He sat down the small plate of applesauce and then went back to help you up. He handed you a plate and made his own as Ewen curled up in the sun on the small railing. You took a small bite and moaned, making Freddy smile and Claire look over and reach for it.

"You want a bite baby?" You tore a small piece and handed it to Claire.

Claire took it and shook it a little before pushing it into her mouth with half her hand. You both laughed as Freddy pulled her fingers out so she could chew lightly and swallow some as the rest hit her applesauce.

"Her compliments to the chef." You smiled as he chuckled.

"Daddy isn't half the chef mommy is." He cleaned up her face a little.

"Doubt that, it's been a while since I really cooked." You sighed as he reached over and tugged your hand. 

"Darling... Are you ok?" He squeezed your hand and watched as your head was still out in space, "hey, darling."

"Yes?" Your head shot up, "sorry."

"Are you ok?" He noticed your sigh and nod, "you don't look it."

"I'm fine Freddy thank you... I'm just tired." You shift and finished the pancakes before walking the dishes inside, "it's fine."

He sighed and fed Claire, wiped her up and took her to look at the fish, "it's ok Claire... Mommy is just going through something and is to stubborn to ask for help."

He tipped her down so they can both reach down, a white koi came up and sucked on their fingers as Claire squealed. He pulled it back and took a wet nap to wash her hand. She reached for the fish again and he pulled her back. 

"You like the fish don't you? They're all wet and slippery and you just want to hold them don't you?" He laughed.

You returned and chuckled as Freddy kept letting Claire reach for the fish. You walked over and kissed his cheek and he watched her dressed in sweats and one of his shirts,  _ **Always... She always makes my clothes look better on her.**_

"What are you two doing?" He watched you smile and kissed you as Claire slapped his cheek with her wet hand.

"Playing with the fish love... She's just wet." He wiped his cheek and kissed you again, "wanna get wet with us?"

"Are you inviting me to play with my fishes.... Because it's a little cold but I will put on a swim suit and jump in." You smiled and kissed her head, "does my baby want to swim?"

Freddy chuckled and sat down on the edge of the dock with Claire as you tossed his shirt off and kicked off the sweat pants. He smiled at the slim black one piece you wore well, and your feet dipping in before you softly slipped down. Once in and adjusted, you reached for Clarice and held her in the pond lightly as she squealed. Once she calmed, the fish came up and nibbled her toes as she giggled and reached out to try and pet them. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You smiled as Claire gets to pet Oreo and she looks so happy. You look at Freddy as he smiles and you swore he was staring at you and not Clarice. He was petting Ewen and just watching as you felt like mom for the first time in a long time... You missed it. After a little bit, it was close to supper time and you almost didn't realize that the day was almost gone. Freddy dried off Claire and went to change her while you dried of and changed back into your original outfit of his clothes.

He came down as you washed the dishes in the sink. He put Claire in her pin and hugged you from behind, kissing your neck gently as he pushed your damp hair off to the side.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then stop washing those dishes and look at me." He hummed and reached his hands up to cover yourself and make you drop them.

_**don't... Please don't make me talk Freddy.**_ ****You turned around in his arms and faced him with a soft smile. He looked stern, making you look at him directly.  


"What is wrong?"

"Not...." He said it with you, "...hing."

You frowned, "I know it's a lie."

"Then why do you keep telling me it." He tipped his head a little as you laughed.

"To make myself believe it." You sighed, "it's not working."

"So what's really happening in that head darling?" He kissed your forehead.

"I never got much of family time nor mom time. I started working so much so we have cash for pregnancy leave but I feel like I'm losing you guys." You sigh, "I should know better."

"We are fine. We don't need extra cash and we are good with where we are." She kissed him before he finished, "cut back your hours. Be home more.... I don't want you to miss Clarice growing while your growing another."

"Yeah... Besides... I miss my teddy." You smirked as he turned you around and helped you do the dishes.

"Then why don't you help your teddy do the dishes, and cook dinner. Maybe a little rendezvous for two tonight in our bedroom..."he kissed my cheek and whispered, "don't forget, your a mom first. And a beautiful wife... And you don't have to work at all. You could stay home all day and bug us until we're crazy, and I'll live with it."

"I love you Freddy."

"Love you more darling."

You smiled as he started helping you cook. Laughing as you both played around as you cooked... Making the most of the rest of the day. And Tomorrow you would be cutting back your hours and taking back your weekends and evenings. Because like Fred said, your a mom first.


	12. First book release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy drags you to his book release.

Frederick Chilton was now a written author again, his new book on the tooth fairy with his little kidnapping included was about to be released. So as the book party was planned, he insisted you joined him and left a sitter for Clarice. You weren't too happy but you gave in, maybe you might actually have some fun. Besides.... If he wasn't anxious then maybe it would be ok.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred was insistent on this party, saying it would be like the older ones. His Hannibal book party was amazing as he tells it, he wanted you to experience it this time. And since he had started his second Hannibal book, Blood and Chocolate, he was expecting you to go to it to when he finished it. But for this week, he was constantly on calls and emailing people to make sure everything was perfect. But in his small solitude moments of peace, when he held Claire with out the phone or pet Ewen as she licked him... He felt a odd feeling that wasn't his usual happiness he usually found. It was panic and anxiety and fear.

A few times this week when you were at work, he found himself letting the anxiety win. The idea of being in a room with so many people after his attack... It was making him sick. He hasn't been in such a crowded room since everything happened, which is part of the reason he needed you there. You were his safety blanket at the moment, he knew you could calm him down. You seen him when he was having panic attacks and fits of rage, when he threw dishes at the wall and when he was in tears because a nightmare had overwhelmed him and you just soothed his fears. He needed you, he needed to know that even if he broke down that someone there truelly cared.

So he took care of everything, finding a babysitter and arranging to put her on retainer so they could hopefully have a few more nights to themselves then constantly needing to worry about Claire. He bought you a new dress, one that would fit perfectly with his suit he picked out. He booked a driver so that niether of you had to worry about driving... He wrote a small speech to read and was ready for the party. 

* * *

The night arrived quickly as Freddy put the finishing touches on his suit, you were finishing up your dress. The silk purple gown covered a shoulder and hung lose but was taken in at the waist and hips. You had just started the last touch, the lipstick as he stopped in the door way. 

"You look beautiful darling." He realized how breathless he was as you turned to face him, "absolutely gorgeous."

"Not to shabby yourself freddy." You walked over and pecked his cheek.

"Let's go then, can't wait to walk in with the prettiest girl on my arm."

 You smiled as rubbed the cheek to make sure there wasn't a mark on his face. Then walked you down to the door. You both kissed Claire goodbye and made the sitter promise to call if she needed anything, Freddy not saying a word because he was just as scared as you to leave their little girl at home with a very well researched and background checked stranger. When you two finally left, Freddy opened the door for you and helped you in before following you in. He smoothed his tux, the one he hadn't wore in a while before his accident...  _ **My accident. Oh god why did I do this? Why did I agree to be the center of attention in a room full of people?**_ His heart pounded and stomach fluttered, suddenly he was realizing he didn't need a party in his favor... He wanted to stay home with his gorgeous wife and beautiful daughter.

As he suddenly started to feel the dread of what he had done, you pull up to the venue. His head was racing with what ifs.  _ **What if they came to see how disfigured I am? What if all they do is laugh? What if they just want to make me a fool? Why did you do this Frederick? Why?**_ He watched as they stopped and carefully he opened the door. Stepping out and giving you a hand, he pulled you out and started walking up the steps. With your hand tight in his he was trying to remain calm.

"Freddy teddy, are you ok?"

"Fine darling." He partially lied.

"Then why are you squeezing my hand so hard?"

He quickly loosened his grip and stop to turn towards you, "I...I... Uhm..."

"Hey listen, when you want to leave we leave. It's your party and it's your decision." You kissed his cheek, "and don't worry about the people, you have me here. I got you." 

He smiled and stole a sweet quick kiss, before you stepped in on his arm. The room was packed, his publisher stood to the side with a small group of people. Fred slowly walked in and pulled your arm tighter with his, his anxiety jumping to a new high at how many people actually showed up.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You walked with Freddy into the room and let him pull you close. Snuggled tightly against his arm, you made your way in and quickly took a drink. Of course you had to ask for a water since your baby bump isn't leaving for several more months. It was only seconds after the waiter walked away that you heard Freddy being called.

"Frederick!" A tall thin man called over from our right.

Fred smiled and slowly walks us over as I put on my best smile, "hello Michael."

He shook his hand and then turned slightly to face you, "darling this is my publisher Michael Tains. Michael this is my wife (y/n) Chilton."

 You shook his hand and smiled, "nice to meet you."

The man went on to introduce the group he was with and talked up Freddy. You could tell he was loving the attention until it turned to him in the book. He tensed the moment the first remark was made.

"What a tragedy though, what Happened to you."

"How ever did you cope? The injuries were extensive."

"How long did it take to recover?"

"You look well, glad to see you aren't a mess of a man from this."

You felt the twitch and could see his facade breaking slowly, so you made a excuse to move, "uh excuse us, I need my husband for a moment.... Babysitter." You held up your phone that had what looked like a phone call coming in.

Freddy quickly turned and walked with you over to the side, "well aren't you going to answer?"

"If it was really ringing I would." You smiled and kissed his cheek as you held your phone to your ear, "you weren't looking to well back there and I wanted to help. It's ok right?"

He smiled, "yes, thank you darling. What would I do without you?" 

He gave you a small kiss, "I hate to see where you'd be without me." 

"I...I don...don't know...I don't want to stay really. I never thought about this part of it." He frowned slightly.

"Yes you have Freddy, you over plan everything. But we can leave if you want."

"No, no... I still have to hear how the book is selling and reviews and... Well..." 

"The speech?" I finished for him as he nodded dispairingly at me, "Freddy you don't have too."

"But I do... They expect me too."

"Don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you'll be fine just showing up and signing a few books." He paused at your words, "a few good photos and we go?"

"Sounds lovely darling," he kissed your cheek, "I love you."

"Love you more Freddy."

He smiled and returned and stated we need to leave early, so the publisher put in to place the plan. Freddy signed some books and the photographers got some good shots. The publisher talked about the reviews and how the book was doing, giving a beautiful speech and right when he was building up to introduce Freddy, you seen him start to panic.

"Do you want to do this?" You squeezed his hand and he shook his head, "give me a minute."

You handed hunched over a little and frowned before giving a pained look, "I don't feel good Freddy, we should go home so I can rest. The doctor warned us about this."

He gave a confused look before it clicked, "oh yes, one second darling."

Freddy waved over one of the publishing people and explained you felt sick and need to rest so you two were heading home. The lady nodded and ushered you two off as she covered on stage. He helped you out the door and to the car, once inside and pulling away you smiled and kissed him.

"Perfect."

"You do that to well darling." He chuckled and kissed you. 

"Don't worry, I only act like that to get you out of stuff." You tucked under his arm.

"Now let's go home." He hummed in your ear.


	13. First hospital picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick and you take Claire to the first ever hospital picnic.

A week ago you brought home a paper for a hospital picnic. Basically all staff is invited to bring their family and enjoy a day in the park with food and activities. The idea was thrilling for most, they were finally showing appreciation even if in a odd way. Freddy was on board too. He was actually excited since his short visit to drop you off a file turned up people liked him better then Alana bloom. But the main focus was between the old boss coming back and the higher management actually showing up with family. 

So on the beautiful Saturday morning, you woke up the family and started to get around. You gave Clarice a bath and slipped her into a cute little blue and white plaid dress with pigtails. Once she was ready, she was slipped into her play pin while you got a shower and Frederick got dressed. Your shower was quick and you were happy to see Frederick picked out a dress for you that showed off the left over baby belly that was now being re-homed. You tugged it on and looked in the mirror with a smile. He picked you out a hi-low black and white polkadot dress with white lace sleeves and flat ankle boots.... It was cute. You left your hair loose and walked down to find Freddy. Your handsome husband, he was in jeans and a button up shirt. His hair styled perfect and his cane was hanging on the stroller he had just slipped Claire in. 

He turned to see you and smiled, "darling, you ready?"

"Yes Freddy teddy, you ready for this?"

"Claire has an extra dress, a small diaper bag, and a few toys with a teething ring." He leaned in for a kiss, "we are ready to go."

You gave him a sweet little kiss before leaving to get everything in the vehicle. He packed the stroller as you buckled in Claire, then you both climbed in and you drove over to the park. There was a small shelter with a few dozen picnic tables set up. A small buffet setting up as you find a parking spot. Everyone was filling in, the families mixing and talking to each other. It was a surprise that such a simple thing as a hospital picnic was actually taking place. You got Claire out as Freddy got the stroller, walking up a few friends your group came over quickly.

"Hi boss." A nurse came over quickly with two of the other single nurses in tow.

"Please, (y/n). We aren't working." You smiled as they motioned to Claire.

"This must be the baby we hear so much about." You nodded and pulled her out and let them hold her.

"She is beautiful."

"Those are the most darling green eyes." Another cooed.

"She has her mommy's nose for sure." 

You smiled as Fred leaned on the stroller, obviously relieving pressure since he decided to leave the cane in the car. The one looked up and smiled as she stretched out a hand.

"Dr. Chilton, you're looking good." She smiled as he froze a second before taking and shaking her hand.

"When you coming back?" The brunette looked up.

"I'm not. I decided to focus on my family and author career." He said diplomatically.

"Such a shame. We miss having you around... You are much nicer then Dr. Bloom." The blonde rolled her eyes as she passed Claire back to you.

"I guess he is all mine now, I don't have to share him with anyone besides the little girl in my arms." You boosted.

The girls waved goodbye and ran off as you three found a table. You looked around and took a lay of the land... Smiling at the all the employees that came and how many actually looked happy. It wasn't long after sitting that more people swung by. A few more nurses asking Freddy about his return, to which they all frown at the answer. Serval people came by to see clarice or tell Freddy he looks good. The small sting he must've got Everytime someone brought it up... You felt sorry for dragging him into this.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred smiled through all the attention, slowly hating himself for coming and opening himself up for the comments.  _ **Why must everyone tell me I look good for surviving? As if I didn't have to relive the pain with every word they used. The flames, the sting... The feeling of being alone because I couldn't even touch my wife.... Oh how I hated that.**_ He wore a big smile, a soft kiss on your cheek after the last group walked away. You were watching him carefully, he knew it.

"You ok Freddy?"

"Yes darling, I'm fine." He smiled, "just hungry."

You nodded and motioned to the food, "should I make us a plate?" 

He nodded and you gave him a small kiss before leaving. He picked up Claire from the stroller again and held her while you were gone.

"Hello beautiful, are you having fun today?"

She gurgled and reached for his nose.

"That's good, your to Sweet to have a bad day." He smiled and leaned in so she could touch his nose.

She was so excited, her small giggles of happiness was more then enough to cheer up the old man. Because that was how fred felt, like a old man. Like a fool... A fool for being here for the public to see. Just like at the book release, he honestly thought he wouldn't have had to give a speech at it. 

He kissed her head and smiled as you walked back up with two plates, "so I have some teething food," You Held the one veggie and fruit plate up, "and one really good plate."

He chuckled and stole a carrot, "thank you darling."

He looked at the two plates of veggies and fruit, clearly you were trying to make him feel better about his food restrictions Infront of people. He kissed your cheek and gave you a watermelon piece.

"Love you Freddy."

"Love you more."

He slipped a small apple wedge against Claire's lips. She bit down with her gums and sucked on the sweet apple. Her parents smiling at her, the world must've looked so strange through her eyes right now... _ **She is so beautiful. So cute... Not a care in the world, mostly because she doesn't know what care is.**_ A sudden burst of courage took over, a small pull of reality telling him he's ok. No one was paying attention to him, gossiping about his attacks, they weren't making comments about his scares or his demeanor. For once, he could go around people in the hospital and not feel like a outsider. They didn't cease speaking because he walked by, they didn't jump to work as if they never stopped.... They wanted him back because they probably got away with more when he ran the hospital. And why that should scare him, being the patsy, it gave him a sense of peace actually. Because he found you by being the patsy. And you married him even after he was a shell of a man, the very monster children fear hiding under their beds would've ran away in horror at the way he looked. Yet you married him, and you had his beautiful baby girl with another on the way. You made the house he thought was a home into a real home... He found you by being their patsy, and now he knew he won in the long run.

"Hungry baby." You kissed Claire's head.

He watched you pull a bottle from the small bag, the nicely warmed milk was tipped to Claire's lips as she greedily took it in and drank the bottle. The smile you held was perfect to Fred as you spoke about how hungry Claire was... Then he realized that you were expecting a response.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He blinked.

"Something wrong Freddy?" You looked up curiously.

"No, I'm fine. I promise." 

You rolled your eyes and finished feeding Clarice before sitting her in her stroller again. He looked around, a few people looked their way but it didn't bother him really, and when more people came by to chat... He passed over any comments made toward his looks or health.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

As the day went, you entertained a few of your co-workers. Freddy didn't seem bothered by it and Clarice loved the attention she got. Once the activities started, you got roped into a few being considered upper management. Freddy watched and cheered you on in the few you did, then you had a few you got excluded from due to the pregnancy. As more people, besides your regular staff, realized you were pregnant they jumped to congratulate you two. The day was going very well, it was almost unbelievable how nice the day was going. 

A couple of your nurses stopped by again, "so how is the pregnancy going?"

"Pretty good, the doctor thinks I'm about six weeks." You smiled and rubbed the belly, "I guess I can't lose that much weight if it's just going to be re-homed."

You smiled, before Clarice started to cry and Freddy jumped to the rescue, "I got her, she probably needs a change."

He left with Claire to change her in the bathroom while you chatted.

"You are so lucky (y/n), Dr. Chilton looks like a amazing father surprisingly."

"Who knew he had it in him?" Another joked.

"He is the perfect father. I'm the luckiest girl for getting him." You smiled, "not to mention he's a stay at home dad now."

"I'm surprised he's not coming back, he couldn't live without work before."

"Then he found her and had a kid, priorities Ally." Another jested, "I'm just glad he finally looks happy. I doubt he's much of a grouch anymore."

"Not really, between Clarice and his writing... I doubt he has the ability to be a grouch anymore." You smiled, "I can't wait to see him with two kids."

Everyone laughed and made you promise to throw a baby shower this time for the new baby, you never answered on that. You had more then enough to get what would be needed if they didn't share their things... You had plenty of room in the house too. Freddy would agreed to taking away the guest bedroom/storage room to make another nursery. That room just needed a lot of cleaning and painting to make it suitable, Freddy would love the challenge. You missed Freddy returning until Claire made a noise and drew you back to reality.

"Hey baby, did you get a clean butt?" 

She giggled and reached for you so Freddy passed her over, "and she made me clean up too."

You seen his shirt was a different color and chuckled, "I'm sorry Freddy, I shouldn't laugh."

"It's fine." He kissed me and fixed a little of Claire's hair, "she's just a baby, this won't be the last time she gets me dirty."

You watched as he suddenly started to talk to some of the staff, it was easy. No rush, no harsh words... It was like he was talking to a actually friend and not the ones he calls friends. Almost like he was talking to you or Claire. It made you happy to see him looking human, to be acting normal. So by the time it started getting late, you two said your goodbyes and almost dragged him back to the car. He buckled Clarice in and kissed her head before getting in to drive home. You packed the stroller and the small bags, kissing Freddy when you got in before turning to look at him directly.

"Hey Freddy?"

"Yes darling." He pulled out and started to drive home.

"Do you miss the hospital?"

He looked over before looking back to the road, "A little. But then I realized I didn't miss it as much as I missed how I use to be. Before Hannibal complications and all... Or when we first started dating. Then again I was their patsy and let them get away with things more then bloom so of course they would miss me."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No."

"You sure? You looked very happy back there."

"I was, I got to relive the happier moments... But at home I get to live my real happiness. I have you, and our baby girl, and a baby on the way. I get what I really want from this, not what I thought I wanted from that."

You smiled and took his hand, "thank you Freddy."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For loving me." 

He smiled and kissed the back of your hand lightly, "thank you."

The ride was quiet after that, you both taking in the happy loving feeling you both got just from being close. 


	14. An interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy meets Hannibal for an interview, you worry.

Freddy was slowly working on his next book, of course it was on Hannibal and he forgot to mention he was interviewing Hannibal for the book. Part of him was afraid to tell you and have you freak out, the other half was scared to see Hannibal again and didn't want to admit it. He knew it was a bad idea, he knew you would find out almost immediately... But he also knew he needed to do this more for himself. 

So as morning came like usual, he watched you slowly get ready for work and nurse Clarice real quick. He went to work on a quick breakfast for you, trying to find the words to tell you what he set up behind your back. Nothing fit well and worry won out, he made you a plate of food and skipped telling you. Once you left with a kiss and a promise to be home soon, he got dressed and played with Claire till the babysitter got their.

"Hey angel, you know you are so beautiful... Just like your momma." He held her up as she giggled.

"So beautiful, are you ready for your nap? Mommy feed you so I didn't have to bottle feed you, I just burped you... Or do we need a small car ride?" He rocked her as she tried to play with him, "ok, definitely car ride. We have fifteen minutes before Jane should be here."

Frederick carried Claire out to his car and drove around the block twice while she slowly got sleepy. Before he pulled in and put it in park, she was out like a light. He picked her up and rocked her carefully as he carried her up to her crib, his sleepy little angel was peeking back at him so he turned on the mobile. She never blinked after her eyes closed again, the birds flying above her finished her off. He watched her for a moment before he heard the door, he ran down and let Jane in.

"Hello Mr. Chilton, how are you today?"

"Good Jane, thanks for coming."

"No problem," she sat her bag down, "you look nice. Meeting with the book people again?"

"No, actually it's an interview." He smiled, "I need to go, Claire is sleeping and had her breakfast a half hour ago."

"Ok, have fun." She waved him off.

Freddy started the drive to the hospital, one he use to know all to well. Every small curve, little turn... It use to calm him. Not anymore, it terrified him. He just couldn't admit it. Or maybe it was coming face to face with Hannibal again that truelly terrified him, the idea of something going wrong and him dying was vividly playing in his head. Or Hannibal messing with him before he escaped and went after you or Clarice. He felt sick at the thought and as he pulled into the parking lot, he sat for a moment. He pulled out Clarice's picture and looked at it for a moment before sticking it in his briefcase and walking in.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You started going through paperwork. Each person got checked off as you went through paper by paper. As usual you have to look over the guest list and you finally see something that made you pause. The paper you were to sign had two names you were scared to see together for an interview, Frederick Chilton and Hannibal Lecter. You had a small heart attack,  _ **Why didn't he tell me?**_ You signed the paper and went to walk a quick check when a nurse grabbed you.

"Mrs. Chilton?"

"Yes Ashley?" You turned towards her, "and it's (y/n)."

"Your husband is here for his interview." She smiled, "he's waiting in the lobby."

"Thank you." You smiled, "I'll take care of it."

You walked up to the lobby, walked in slowly and smiled at your husband, his face looking much like the little kid who got his hand stuck in the cookie jar. You huffed, softly and kissed his cheek as he stood up.

"I get a special escort now?" He smiled.

"New protocol, I have to escort you and ensure that the prisoner is well maintained before I can leave you." You smirked, "and I get to ask when you set this up? And why didn't you tell me?"

He blushed as he took his cane and walked with you to the stairs, "well darling, I forgot to tell you...."

"Sure you did." 

He sighed, "I wanted to chat with Hannibal again about my book. You know, understand the criminal." 

"And you didn't tell me because?" You raised a brow.

"I knew you would worry. I didn't want you to worry." He gave a small smile, "sorry darling."

"I know Freddy."

You gave him a peck on the cheek, then went through all of the protocol. He nodded along and played along with everything as you walked him to the room and stopped. You gave him a kiss and watched him step in as your heart pounded. You didn't want him to do this but you knew he would anyways. You went back to the office and was going through the motions just hoping the meeting goes well and Frederick will come visit you before he left. While minutes felt like hours, you did stay away from the room and never sent anyone to check for you. It drove you crazy, but you kept your distance. 

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Frederick walked into Hannibal's room. He looked at the chair placed for him and the small stand beside it. Hannibal sat on the inside of his homely looking cell, smiling as Frederick sat down.  _ **You aren't a victim anymore, your stronger then this Frederick.**_ He sat down as Hannibal spoke first.

"Good to see you again Frederick, glad to see you bounced back from your.... Attack."

"Good to see you too Hannibal, back in a cage so I can poke you with stick." He quipped.

"Weren't you ever taught not to poke the caged animal." Hannibal gave a charming smile which truelly frightened him to the bone though he wouldn't show it.

He accidentally kicked his briefcase before his notepad and organizer fell on the floor. Out split the photo of you and Clarice and a precious photo of Claire sleeping with Ewen. He quickly grabbed them and tucked them away before picking up the rest as Hannibal moved a little closer and spoke.

"I almost forgot, congratulations on the baby girl Frederick and your marriage. They both looked beautiful when I saw them." 

Frederick froze,  _ **This is bad. You should've known better... When did he see them? How could he have seen my girls?**_ He caught himself and stopped before he let it get to him,  ** _He's lying. Claire wasn't born till after he was caught again._** He straightened up, readjusting to start the interview.

"I know, they are always so beautiful." He smiled, "shall we get started Hannibal? I have a lot of questions for you."

* * *

  ** _You_**

* * *

It was about two hours later, you were about to finally break down and check on Freddy when a knock stirred you from your current file. You called them in and smiled as Fred stepped in your office.

"Hello darling, can we talk a moment?"

"Of course Freddy, was everything ok in there?" You immediately motion him to sit.

"Yes, as well as seeing Hannibal can go." He sat down, "are we well?"

"Us? Why wouldn't we be?" You frown.

"I indirectly lied to you." He frowned, "I just want to make sure I can sleep in the same bed with you before I head home."

"Yes freddy, I can't sleep well without my teddy." You smiled, "I'll be home in a hour or two."

"Good, I guess I'll get going and have food on the table when you get home." He smirked and slowly stood up.

You quickly jumped up and kissed him, "or you could play with your daughter and I'll get home and help. Then we'll order out."

He chuckled, "deal."

"See you soon Freddy." 

"Soon darling."

He left and you fell back in your chair with a stupid file.  _ **Trust him.... You have to trust he'll do what's right.**_


	15. Sniffles and cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a cold and Claire isn't far behind.

It was about three a.m. as you crouched on your knees throwing up. You felt hot and was sweating like crazy.... You tried to stand up but the next wave hit. Then you felt a hand on your shoulder and a hand pulling back your hair.

"You ok darling?"

"I don't feel good Freddy... I think I'm catching a cold." You coughed and sat back against his legs, "this isn't good."

He frowned and felt your forehead, "darling your burning up. We need to get you to a doctor."

He helped you up and handed you clothes before running to grab Claire still n her nighty. He carried Claire out and helped you walk out to the car. He buckled her in and then helped you, jumping in quickly to drive. He held your hand and you held a small trashcan by your mouth. You knew he was worried about you, scared of what was occurring.  _ **Please just be a cold...a simple small cold that'll disappear in a day or two. I can't be sick right now... Not with the pregnancy, not with work.... God please.**_ You felt another wave and hunched over in your seat. As you up chucked your stomach, Freddy pulled into the hospital and quickly got a nurse to assist you. A man moved you to a wheelchair and rushed you in seeing that you were starting to black out.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Fred picked up Claire and rushed in behind you to be stopped by the doors. A small blonde having him sit and fill out your information since he wasn't allowed back. Being frantic, he was insistent on being with you and was denied immediately.

"Sir, your wife passed out while we were moving her. We need her information because she can't tell us. Please." She looked at claire, "is this your daughter?"

"Clarice." He nodded.

"After working in a emergency room for several years, one thing I learned is that children, especially babies, do better when their parent is level headed. We don't need this beauty getting scared do we?"

Freddy shook his head no.

"Is their anything we should know immediately?"

"She's pregnant. Estimating 10 weeks at the moment." He looked at claire and kissed her head as she gurgled.

"How old is this one?" The blonde made a face at Claire.

"Almost six months."

"So she gave birth around three or four months before getting pregnant again." The nurse nodded, "I'm assuming high risk pregnancy?"

He nodded, "the doctor said high risk."

"Ok, please fill this out for me and I'll let then know immediately." She handed him a clipboard and pen.

Freddy watched her run back behind the doors you disappeared behind. He took a deep breath and adjusted Clarice on his lap to better write. Every question was answered and details put. Freddy knew everything about you that he could, he had no problems filling out the full sheet. When he finished he stood carefully and walked to the counter to hand in the board. As he started to hand it over, Claire on his other side, his leg muscle tightened and he started to fall away from Claire. He faintly heard the nurses running over to help as he collided with the floor. He held Claire up, stopping her from getting hurt as he took the rough slam. His body burned and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, but his eyes were on Claire. A nurse took Claire and two more helped him up, he slowly rose up and held his shoulder.  _ **Why did you forget your cane? God I hope Claire is ok.**_

"Mr. Chilton, are you ok?" The nurse asked as she seen Clarice was fine.

"Yes." He partially hissed.

"Do you want medical attention?"

"No." He winced and the nurse frowned.

"Can we please just check you out? Your holding your shoulder." She started to speak more only for Fred to stop her.

"I am fine. How is my wife?"

They nodded and took the defeat, they assured him you were fine right now and went to do another check as he sat back down with Claire. A few hours later you were awake and asking for them, so they were escorted back to your room. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

As you laid in bed, you sniffled and coughed. The doctor had told you it was minor and explained it for you to explain to your worried husband. It was only a few minutes after the nurse left that she returned with Freddy and Claire. He quickly sat Claire down on the foot of the bed and sat beside her. Smiling up with the same worried face.

"How are you feeling darling?"

"Honestly... Ok. It's a minor cold Freddy, I just had a small fever and they want to hold me for the day to make sure it drops for the babies sake." You took his hand, "take Clarice home and get some sleep Freddy. I'll be fine."

"No. It's almost six and we'd both feel better staying with you. We can get a small breakfast and I can find her somethi..."

"Or you could please go and change her into actually clothes, get out of your PJs, and grab her a few bottles before returning back here to spend the day with sick me. I promise it'll be fine for a hour or so to do that." You pushed and he nodded.

"Ok."

Freddy left with Claire and returned two hours later and you noticed he had a small limp and favored his left side when holding Clarice. You knew it wouldn't help to ask but you wanted the distraction. You waited till he sat down to approach he subject.

"Freddy, your limping again. Is it stress?" You moved the bed up and smiled at your daughter tugging at his jacket lapels.

"No darling, it's nothing."

"Freddy..."

"Darling I promise."

"Freddy if it's nothing then tell me what happened. I see your favoring your left arm too." You sigh.

"Ok, I fell in the waiting room. Just a small spill. Clarice is fine, I'm ok..." 

You interrupted, "your limping and not using your right side." 

"It's fine." He tried again as he shifted Claire on his lap.

"Please just let them check it out then. For your worrysome wife." You pouted.

He caved immediately, "ok, I promise I will."

It wasn't but minutes later when a nurse did a check up on you that you had her check Freddy. He begrudgingly took off his jacket and his shirt so the nurse could find the very visible problem. He had ripped some of the synthetic skin by his shoulder where his skin wasn't repaired full still from the burning. She grabbed a extra nurse and they patched up his shoulder Before pushing his pants leg up to check his leg. It was ok, just the same limp he always got. Stress, over worked, or just plain pulled muscle... His limp was sadly normal now. But his shoulder was fixed up the best they could and he reluctantly wore a sling to stop it from getting worse. By five p.m. you were released and back home with some medicine for the cold. Freddy set you d up in your bed and called the hospital to let them know you were off for a few days.

"Hey Freddy?" You hummed as he walked back in from putting Claire asleep.

"Yes Darling." He softly sad on the bed beside you as he removed his sling.

"I lost my teddy, can I sleep with you instead?"

He chuckled and changed to lay down as you coughed, "I will always tell you yes. You'll always have your Freddy teddy."

He cuddled up with you, even after you coughed up a lung. The two sleeping mildly peacefully.


	16. Dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours and Freddy's dreams.

It had been two days since you got back from the hospital, your cold was almost gone but you promised Freddy you would take this fourth day off to be sure. Likewise you watched Freddy closely since his shoulder injury. You called Daniel and had him take a look at Fred's shoulder and get an idea of what he should be doing with it. The hospital was quick to fix the ripped skin and you and Freddy both was diligent on keeping the wound clean. Daniel promised to stop in tomorrow and Fred wasn't as pleased. You both curled up to bed and let the warm blankets lull you to sleep.

> * * *
> 
> _You woke up on a bright sunny day, cuddled up in the bed with your sweet Freddy. He stroked your hair and kissed your forehead._

> _"Morning beautiful."_

> _"Morning handsome." You hummed, "how you feeling today?"_
> 
> _"Fine darling, Frankenstein's monster is doing just fine." He smirked as you slapped his arm lightly._
> 
> _"Then I'll be Frankenstein's bride." You kissed his cheek, "give me ten minutes and a can of hairspray."_
> 
> _He chuckled and started to roll over to pin you when you heard what sounded like a herd of elephants running towards the room. The door swing open and in jump two kids, a beautiful Clarice that had to be almost six and a five year old boy. The screamed and jumped on the bed._
> 
> _"Mommy! Daddy!"_
> 
> _"My babies." You chuckled and kissed their heads before Freddy tugged them over and squeezed them tight._
> 
> _"Clarice, Dimitri... Why must you always tackle us in bed in the morning." Freddy kissed their heads as they struggled to escape._
> 
> _"Mommy help!" They yelled in unison as Freddy tickled them._
> 
> _"Sorry, mommy is going to make breakfast." You stood and the kids pulled free and ran to chase after you._
> 
> _Freddy pulled up and went to the bathroom, he did his morning routine before coming downstairs to help you. He cut the fruit and got them on the tray before handing the kids a few plates and walking them out to plate the table on the deck. You finished the pancakes and walked them out to your hungry family as they cheered._
> 
> _"Who wants pancakes?" You smiled as the kids bounced screaming 'me!'_
> 
> _You flipped two off onto each plate and smiled as the kids reached for the fruit and toppings, "slow down, one at a time here."_
> 
> _Freddy help Claire, giving her a nice pile of strawberries and blue berries with a small squirt of whipped cream. She frowned as I fixed her brothers, covered his in blueberries and syrup with a giant pile of whipped cream._
> 
> _"Daddy, Dimitri got more cream!" She pouted._
> 
> _"That's because mommy has a issue with portion control." He teased as he added more, "there even... And Dimitri won't be a problem here soon because he'll turn into a blueberry at the rate he eats them."_
> 
> _He frowned, "I don't want to be a blueberry."_
> 
> _"You won't be a blueberry, daddy's just jealous you can eat a bowl of cereal with normal milk or the awesome steak I make when he's out at a dinner meeting with his publisher." You chuckled as he glared, "but remember, he gets your kidney if he loses the other because we only had kids for the spare parts."_
> 
> _You tickled him as Freddy tugged his leg, "stop! Daddy stop!"_
> 
> _"Just eat your breakfast." You swatted Freddy to stop him so you all could eat._
> 
> _After the food was gone, you were feeling the heat from the summer day. You decided a swim would be nice and the kids would love it, so you wanted to trick them in._
> 
> _"Oh Claire baby, you look hot." You put your hand over her forehead, "feel it too."_
> 
> _"Really?" She frowned._
> 
> _"Yeah, we should get you cooled down."_
> 
> _"How?" She looked wide eyed worried._
> 
> _"Like this." You said as you picked her up and tossed her in the pond, "say hi to Oreo for me."_
> 
> _Claire splashed in as Dimitri laughed, Freddy grabbing him to toss in only a moment after._
> 
> _"Tell sunny hi too." He called after him._
> 
> _You chuckled as they splashed at you both, Freddy dodging the best he could before stepping back. You hid the frown but let out a few curse words in your head for his injuries that hindered his fun. You fished the kids out and Freddy brought out two towels. You helped Dimitri dry off then tried to snapped Freddy with the wet towel._
> 
> _"I swear, you three will put me in the hospital mommy works at." He tried to keep a straight face as you did snap his behind._
> 
> _He grabbed the towel and pulled you in, "I can call in a favor or two and get a pair of restraints to hold you down." He warned in a whisper._
> 
> _He stole a kiss and took the kids up to change into clean clothes. You pulled out a few board games for the kids to choose from, making up a few drinks and a snack before they started to set up a game. You laughed at the fact they chose life and started the game. Playing it and others till it got late and you started dinner while Freddy played with the kids. You heard screaming and cheering, squeals of laughter as you peaked in to see your amazing husband laying on the floor rubbing his shoulder as they laid across him._
> 
> _"Hey Daddy, why don't you go swimming with us on the pond?" Clarice asked as you frowned._
> 
> _"Daddy can't stay in water to long. You know how your fingers look like prunes when you get out off the water?" He watched them nod and adjust to see him, "well daddy, he has a problem where his skin breaks comes off."_
> 
> _They both tipped their heads, "why?"_
> 
> _"Because daddy had a lot of trouble before he had you two. Mostly before I met your mother... Maybe when your older I could tell you the stories." He sighed, "you know Daddy loves you two."_
> 
> _"Yes daddy." They smiled and kissed his cheek where his bullet scar once shown proudly, now it was mostly gone along with the almost welded in mouth piece._
> 
> _"You know Daddy will do everything he can for you two... No matter what."_
> 
> _They nodded and bounced on his legs as he sat up, "good."_
> 
> _He hugged them and kissed their heads before you piped up, "foods ready. Let's eat."_
> 
> _They came running and you walked over to help him up, "you know they love you, even if you can't do what their friends dad's can."_
> 
> _"I know." He kissed you, "thank you."_
> 
> _"For what?"_
> 
> _"For loving me anyways... For the kids." He turned you around and walked you into the kitchen with his hands on your hips, "for making this place a home."_
> 
> _"No Freddy, I remodeled the house and had the baby..  you, you made it a home." You turned to kiss him as the kids made gaging noises, "I couldn't ask for better."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Frederick_ **
> 
> _The morning sun broke through the curtains as Fred stretched and pulled his beautiful wife tight to him._
> 
> _"Morning Freddy teddy."_
> 
> _"Morning darling."_
> 
> _He kissed your head and squeezed you to his body, "Freddy, you seem a little happy for it being this early in the day."_
> 
> _"The kids are at sleepovers till noon... We have the house to ourselves." He slipped into a soft cuddle facing you, "quickie?"_
> 
> _"Your bad freddy." You kissed him passionately, "where to start?"_
> 
> _He pinned you down and kissed down your jaw, continuing down your neck to your chest. He licked the edge of your lacey silk sleep dress. He nosed the strap down and off your shoulder, one hand slidding down your arm and tracing the hem at the side of your dress. You gasped and he smiled into each kiss he placed on your body as his hairs scratched your sensitive skin. His beard slowly growing back, deciding it was time to bring it back since you never seen him with the beard. He watched your lips part and legs spread open for him to rest between._
> 
> _"Perfection, absolutely gorgeous darling." He hummed as your eyes begged him for more._
> 
> _He smirked and let go of your hands, you quickly pulled his shirt off and traced his smooth skin. Little by little you trace out every inch of skin and peppered his chest in wet kisses. His hands traced your loose strands of hair, yours rested against his stomach as one finger slipped under his waist band._
> 
> _"Your so handsome Freddy, your amazing." You hummed as he leaned you back and slowly worked down to your core._
> 
> _He licked your lips softly tracing up them as you moaned. He pushes your legs further apart and laps up your hidden pearl as your legs tense and attempt to smash his head. He holds them down, keeping up the slow torture you found so sweet and deadly at the moment. You started to pant and buck up for more contact, he withdrew and only gave ghostly touches._
> 
> _"Freddy, more please."_
> 
> _He slowly pushed up and lined up at your hole, he left one hand on your waist and the other on your shoulder. He slowly pushed in as you cried out in pleasure, a quick pace making you both him and groan._
> 
> _"Oh god Freddy, baby... More. More...." You started panting and he sped up more to thrust in without the force to move you._
> 
> _"That's it darling, tell me what I do to you. Tell Freddy how he makes you feel." He whispered as your back arched and he reached to suck in a nipple._
> 
> _"Oh so gooooooooood..... Freddy I feel lighter th-th-than air. Oh god... Oh Freddy." You sputtered out a small profanity before cumming undone and squeezing him tightly around the waist._
> 
> _"That's it darling, let it out.... We'll be on kid three before you can say it's name." He smirked as he dropped down to rest forehead to forehead with him, "you'd like that wouldn't you? Another pregnancy, another child...."_
> 
> _"I like anything you give me Freddy." You moaned as he pushed in and swiped a thumb over your enlarged clit, "all of it Freddy."_
> 
> _He stole your lips and drew your attention away from his stuttering hips as he coated your inner walls. He waited a minute after he stopped to pull out and close your legs._
> 
> _"I can't wait to see that again. You pregnant, big belly, laying back as I lotion you up and poke you." He whispered, "mood swings and all."_
> 
> _"I love you Freddy." You hummed._
> 
> _"I love you darling." He kissed you and held your legs straight up as he rested against them to catch his breath, "I'm going to take a shower. I want you to wipe as much in you as possible and then get dressed. Can't have you looking ravished in front of the kids can we?"_
> 
> _"No of course not Freddy teddy." You kissed him and he stood up walking to the bathroom as he peaked back to see you doing a s told._
> 
> _He stepped in and started the shower, he stopped in front of the mirror and smiled at his toned body. While it wasn't perfect, it looked good and won him a perfect wife that would do anything for him. Not a scratch on his perfect skin and he quickly showered before toweling off. He dressed and went downstairs to find you baking and laughing with a five year old Claire. As you pulled cookies from the oven, Claire made two glasses of milk and ran one to him with a small plate of cookies._
> 
> _"Eat some with me daddy!"_
> 
> _"Sure angel." He sat down and ate a few and drank the glass of whole milk._
> 
> _As the door rang he answered and smiled as a little boy ran in and he chuckled, "Quinn, don't run in the house."_
> 
> _"Sorry Dad." He stopped and hugged his leg, "papa can we go swim?"_
> 
> _"Put on your swimsuits, hurry up."_
> 
> _They ran off as Fred walked over to the back door and paused looking out at the backyard before he focused on his reflection in the glass. It wasn't the same as him, it was slightly broken. A cut down his stomach, the face wounds prominent and burnt skin. He stopped and pulled back, looking down at his body that looked perfect and then he frowned softly as everything disappeared._
> 
> * * *

Freddy took a quick breath as his eyes opened.  _ **A dream where I was normal? No scars... The way I should've been for you.**_ ****He stroked your hair lightly to get it off your face, _ **How did you get so lucky?**_ ****

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

 

You woke up and stretched as he kissed your head, "morning."

"Morning." You reached your arm around his neck to roll towards him as the baby monitor cried and you frowned.

"I'll get Claire."

"Don't forget to get dressed and oil bath before noon, Daniel will be over to see the shoulder."

"It's nothing darling, he'll just tell me to be carefully with that shoulder." 

"Well I want to hear it from him. Freddy I love you, but that was a bad wound." You kissed his cheek, "I want to keep you healthy so you can at least meet your little son or daughter."

"I know darling, and I will be. I will be here for both of them." He kissed your head, "don't worry about that."

"With your luck, I'll be married to a marshmallow raising two kids on my own and taking care of you..." You poked his chest softly, "marshmallow."

"Not funny," he frowned, "we'll be fine. I'm not missing out on anything with these kids of ours. Not Clarice and certainly not you." He kissed your belly as you sneezed.

He glared and wiped his head as he walked to the bathroom to wipe his hair, "I still love you germy."

You rolled your eyes and he tucked you into bed, "get another hour of rest and then I'll bring you some soup for lunch."

"Or you could bring me real food love, since I can stomach it. Or better yet I'll go downstairs and eat." You smirked.

"What ever you say darling." He walked out the door, "I'm getting Claire up for her morning feeding."

_**I couldn't of dreamed a better future... I love this family.** _


	17. Dangers of the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a small scare at work, Freddy begs you to take a leave.

You had finally made it back to work after fighting off the cold. Everyone was glad to see you and help where they could... Except paperwork. You were stuck with the damn paper. You pushed through and after several paper cuts, managed to have only a few to take home. Then you seen one that needed done immediately and dropped of with the night doctor, you let out a frustrated growl and stayed over to finish it. As your clock read 7, you rushed the file to the night doctor.

Now this part of the hospital was the one you hated most, the infirmary. Not only were the crazy criminals not behind bars, but they were sick and ready to spread it the best they can. You were always careful, always kept distance.... Never lost sight of a guard just in case something happened. But this late at night, it would be harder for you to feel safe. The staff number drops to half, the guards are spaced out further except patrol. So you moved quick, in and out was your promise to yourself and everyone knew you hates that area. So they let you through and didn't chat or distract. You kept looking at your watch, it was just past 7 and you wanted to be home by 7:30.

That's when your foot caught and you started to trip. But you didn't collide with the floor, an arm grabbed your waist and your eyes went wide. Next thing you heard was metal hitting the floor and seen a nurse and two guards running your way. You felt something by your neck and seen the guards speaking but it didn't form logical words. Or any.... It was silent. Then you felt a sting and a cool feeling spreading down your arm, then one starting on your side beside your breast. You felt sick and then you seen red...not from you but from behind. One guard pulled you up and the male nurse laid you back on a bed as you felt colder. Your eyes flickered then it went black.

* * *

_**Fred** _

* * *

Freddy was sitting with Claire by the small fireplace. He was reading a book and smiling as Ewen curled up on his lap by Clarice. He was just about to read his favorite part when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Chilton, this is Dana from BSHCI. I'm calling to notify you that your wife was in a accident at the hospital...."

"What kind of accident? Where is she?" He lifted Clarice and jumped to his feet.

"She was transported to the hospital, the doctors were notified she was pregnant."

Fred never heard another word, he hung up and dressed Claire before running out to get to the hospital. The worst thoughts played in his head, of the nurse Gideon killed or his own disembowelment. He was only making things worse by imagining what could've happened, and worrying if you were ok. Baby Claire dozing off due to the movement in the car, his mind racing as he raced to the hospital knowing they couldn't tell him anything until she woke up really. He arrived and rushed in with Claire, the nurses quick to help him to sit down. Relaying the only info they had, you were in surgery.

About an hour later, a doctor came out and found Fred, "Mr. Chilton, your wife and the baby are good."

Freddy felt his chest loosen and Claire grabbed his jacket and tugged.

"We are moving her to a room and you should be able to go back soon." The doctor smiled.

"What happened?"

"According to the file I have, an inmate grabbed her. She has a cut up her arm and a stab wound on her side, close to the armpit."

"And the baby is fine?"

"Perfect. Don't worry." He smiled softly, "it should only be a few minutes." 

Freddy nodded and waited till he was lead back to the room. There you were, arm wrapped and laying on the sheets. Chest wrapped under the lose hospital gown, and a IV in your other arm. He quickly sat beside you and adjusted Claire as the nurse stepped in with a guard. 

"Dr. Chilton, how's (y/n)?" He asked from the door way.

"Doctor said she is doing good. What Happened?"

He looked at the nurse before starting, "she was dropping off a file to the doctor in the infirmary. A prisoner grabbed her and sliced her arm before stabbing her side. We quickly pulled them apart after subduing him." 

"Subduing him?" His brows furrowed, "who and how?"

"A new prisoner going through an exam. He is being treated right now at a different hospital." 

This concerned Fred, dodging the main question, "how?"

"We shot him in the arm."

Fred pulled Claire close to hide his face as he looked at the poor young man that got stuck with telling the infamous Frederick Chilton how his wife made it to the hospital.

"You shot towards my pregnant wife?" He snapped lowly as not to upset Claire.

"I'll let you be and hope (y/n) feels better."

He left the room and Freddy kissed Claire's head softly. His rage boiling over as he convinced himself to stay calm. He wasn't running the hospital anymore and he couldn't do anything, but he sure wanted to.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

Your eyes fluttered and you rolled your head softly as you heard a familiar voice.

" _Oh the summertime is coming_  
_And the trees are sweetly blooming."_

**_No that couldn't be..._ **

_"And the wild mountain thyme_  
_Grows around the blooming heather."_

_**No it is, I've rarely heard him sing.** _

_"Will ye go, Lassie go?"_ Freddy finished but was cut off by you.

" _And we'll all go together_  
_To pluck wild mountain thyme_  
_All around the blooming heather_  
_Will ye go, Lassie go?"_

Two heads turned towards you, your sweet husband and your baby girl. Clarice reached for you and you started to reach for her when a sharp pain made your arm go back down.

"Are you ok darling?"

"Yes Freddy, I just bent my arm the wrong way with a IV in it." You whimpered and he kissed your cheek as he sat Claire in your lap gently.

"What happened?" He leaned in and took your wrapped arm's hand gently, "they didn't give many details."

"I just needed to deliver a file and well... I'm a little bit of a klutz, I tripped when I was walking by a patient on a stretcher and he grabbed me as I fell. The force tipped the stretcher and he grabbed my pen from my pocket and he stabbed me in the side and kept a bruising grip. My arm must've been sliced on the stretcher when we were falling." You sighed, "what did the doctor say?"

"You're ok, the baby is fine." He smiled at Claire playing with your hair, "listen we should talk."

"Freddy not now. Please." You closed your eyes.

"We need to talk about it..... I don't think you should go back to work."

"Freddy I'm not quitting my job because I fell into a criminal that then hurt me." You frowned and tried not to look angry in front of Claire.

"Not quit, extended pregnancy leave." He had that same face he has when he over thinks something, "between the injury and high risk pregnancy, we could get a doctor note to put you on pregnancy leave. Go back to work after having the baby."

"Freddy I'm only 10 and a half weeks, you are asking me to take a 30 to 38 week pregnancy leave.... I'm not helpless or to far at risk to cause that." You glared at him, "it was an accidental injury on my part and I fell into the criminal. Don't make it out like I can't do my job because of this."

"What if he stabbed you in your stomach?" He challenged, "What if he had hurt the baby?"

"Then this would be a different talk."

He shook his head, "darling, if anything like this happens again..."

"It won't Freddy. It was an accident and on my part. Yes he hurt me but honestly I fell into him or else I'd be fine." You shook your head, "I'm not taking a nine month pregnancy leave to make you feel better."

"For the baby." He looked you in the eye as you closed them.

"Don't say that. Don't guilt me Freddy."

"I'm not...."

"Yes you are. " You glared, "I love you but this isn't the time or place for this. Never is the time I would prefer... But maybe later we could talk more on when I'll take leave."

He looked away, angry like I was. I wanted to fix this but he wouldn't let the subject go completely, so I moved to the next best thing.

"Why don't you take Claire home and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning baby." I leaned over, "and you Freddy teddy."

He nodded and kissed me, picking up Claire and waving goodbye, "see you in the morning darling."

It sounded hallow, I wanted to cry but knew it wasn't going to help. I know he cares and he's only trying to help, but this needs to end.

* * *

The next morning I was served a small breakfast and they had me walking to test my balance and seeing what therapy might be needed. They had just got me to sit down, when Freddy came in without Claire. The nurse left, and gave us a little privacy.

"Morning Freddy."

"Morning darling, I had the babysitter take Claire for a few hours." He sat down beside the bed as I slowly laid back down, "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine Freddy."

"No it's not. I was guilting you into a early leave because I'm scared you'll lose the baby or...well... End up like me." He sniffled, "I don't want to even think about you going through half of what I did."

"What makes you think I will?" You reached out softly to rub a small tear forming on his face, the gauze wrapped hand soaking it up, "Freddy this wasn't a attack from Hannibal. This wasn't a careless act from a employee that caused me harm... This was my mistake."

He nodded and softly kissed your fingers, "I know. Doesn't change my thoughts though."

"I love you Freddy, I love your imperfect self and all your faults."

He smiled, "accident... Can't believe you fell into a criminal like that."

"Can't believe you growled at the security guard, yes... Word gets around." You chuckled and kissed him softly, "go home to Claire. I'll call if I get out early."

"Go to bed. Rest... I know you didn't sleep well last night." He kissed your head and slowly walked to the door, "get better darling, me and Claire will visit tomorrow."

He smiled from the door before leaving. You knew it was stupid but, you wanted him to stay. To lay in bed with you and snooze.... So you took a small breath and adjusted to get some real sleep, because you promised.

 


	18. Compromise and less rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While off work for recovery, you surprise Freddy.

You were released from the hospital to bed rest, to your annoyance. You were going to be off work for a week and Freddy was ready to care for you, but that would come with a discussion. More of the work talk Freddy wanted to have before. It was stupid to write it off like you did and the argument wasn't needed, but the make up wasn't completely sincere for either of you. You felt as if Freddy shouldn't be so bossy, but you should see his side more. He went through hell several times and bow he has a family to think of. That hospital was where it all happened for him, every once of pain and silent scream for help came from that place. That's where Hannibal is locked up, where his past haunts him.... Where you go to get away from him. It wouldn't kill you to take a extended stay.

So in the morning while Freddy took care of Claire, you made a call to the hospital and set up a little deal. Once off the phone, you walked downstairs and found Freddy cooking breakfast with Clarice. 

 "My sweet little angel, want to help daddy cook breakfast? Here," he held up a piece of bacon, "just toss it in the pan."

Claire threw it down in the pan and Freddy quickly unrolled it before kissing her head, "good job! You could be a chef when you grew up.... Or at least cook like mommy more then me."

He continued cooking and talking to her, a big smile on her face as he let her touch stuff before he washed her hands. He would repeat each item and described how it felt, slowly she would learn it over time and be able to communicate it sooner then if they waited till she could talk. Freddy had talked about it at legnth, what studies he read about babies and books he made it through around taking care of her. It was cute, you loved how amazing Freddy was as a father and realized why he wanted you home. He wanted you to have the same relationship as they did.

"Oh, darling." He smiled and waved you in, "come sit and where is your sling?"

"Upstairs Freddy, I figured it wouldn't hurt to give my arm a little movement."

"Whatever you think darling," he smiled faintly as you frowned.

 "Freddy, I've been thinking. I know are apologies at the hospital weren't to sincere but I want to truelly fix it. I understand why you don't want me at the hospital, between all the bad memories and missing our kids growing up. I get it. But you have to understand my point of view. I don't want to be the stay at home mom while you are stay at home dad/author. I want a job away from the house sometimes and I want to feel needed from people that aren't family." You sigh, "I arranged a deal with the administrators of the BSHCI, it'll give me more home time for the moment."

"How is that?"

"I work from home thanks to my loving husband letting me share his desk, four out of five days. I will be sent paperwork and my assistant is more then willing to drop papers off at the end of her shift. My fifth day I will be at the hospital to do the rest I can't do at home. I will have a couple nurses taking over a few duties but until I return from pregnancy leave.... I am covered." You smile and took Claire as she reached for you.

"Really?" He smiled, "they agreed to this?"

"Yeah, it's starts Monday since the doctor wrote me off work till then." 

"Darling that is wonderful!" Freddy kissed you, "I can't believe it."

"Well I thought that it would be a fair compromise for the moment." 

He kissed your forehead and then Claire's head, "how does it sound? You want mommy home more?"

Claire clapped and reached for his nose as you lifted her up to get him. He pulled back and tugged on your strap at just the right point to break the small piece that covered the breast feeding slip. He made a small face and stood just out of reach.

"Time to feed Clarice darling."

"That's not fair, you can't just strip me down whenever you want Freddy." You chuckled as Claire reached for your chest and you gave in and let her suckle, "at least not if you aren't the one playing with me."

He chuckled and kissed you, "well I will gladly takes Claire's spot after she's full."

You rolled your eyes and slowly stood up, "I'll take Claire up and put her down for a nap after feeding. Bring me breakfast in our bed and I will promise to make it up to you."

He chuckled softly as you went upstairs, a few minutes pass as you feed Claire and went back to bed. With her snug in her crib, you cuddled up on the bed and waited for Freddy. He came in and sat the food down at the foot of the bed before kissing you, then down your neck and to the breastfeeding slit in your tank top. You gasped and ran your fingers through his dark hair, closing your eyes as he pushes the straps down your arms.

"Beautiful darling," he hummed in your ear before pulling the sleep dress off slowly as he kissed down your body.

"Freddy..." You lost the words as he kissed your upper thigh and pushed the dress off you before settling between your thighs.

"Shhhh," he gave you a soft kiss, "I know your already pregnant but, let's see if we can put a second baby in there."

You chuckled and let him take over, glad that he was happy again. His lips took yours and his hips slowly dropped into place. Returning to your velvety skin. He roamed all over, slowly brushing your skin and resting a hand on your belly softly. You smiled at him as you kissed his neck carefully moving to his shoulder where he had been injured recently. 

 "Freddy teddy..." You kissed the healing skin, "Your gonna be the death of me Freddy." 

The words rang in his head, his hand holding firm to your belly as he kissed you in reply. He was thorough in his motions, holding his hand firm before you traced one over it. Breaking from his lips, you threw your head back and moaned as he found a soft rhythm after pushing in while you were distracted.  You were enjoying every second, enticing him more with every moan and buck to meet his hips. Your eyes closed and he slowed way down, turning his hand to bring your tracing one up to his lips. 

"I love you (y/n)."

"Love you more, Freddy Teddy."

He kissed you a little firmer on that hand as he growled and pushed fully inside you. You locked eyes as he slowly started to lower over you, his legs shaking trying to support him. You kissed him softly before he pulled out, dropping to your side as you rub his back softly. 

"Love you Freddy." You kissed his head softly.


	19. New issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A issue comes from work.

You and Freddy had came to a easy agreement to keep you home more till after the pregnancy. It worked smoothly. Waking up and eating breakfast together, one of you taking Claire and half doing work as the other gets to focus on work. You would switch after lunch... And of course plenty of play time. You loved it, Freddy loved it... Claire couldn't be happier. But you did lose a little touch on issues at work. Your assistant Julie was happy to bring you stuff from work and all your nurses were but a call away... But sometimes the news was late getting to you. A nurse had a accident at home and was off for two days as they reset her arm. A couple nurses were reparmended for misconduct and you heard from bloom and none of your staff. It was only those two things after almost two months. Eighteen and a half weeks into pregnancy, you were doing good. Everything was easy going for you while you were home and at work they were quick to help you. Everything was going great until reality came back in and ruined everything. 

You were at home alone with Claire. Freddy ran to get groceries and you were sitting through paperwork so that tomorrow you could go to the general meeting at work and not look foolish. You were good until 8 month old Clarice decided to play with Ewen. They started their usual chase game around the living room where you stay working when you heard a small bang and crying. You jumped up and ran to your baby.

"Claire, baby girl, what happened?" You rubbed a small bump starting on her head and looked at Ewen like she could talk, "what did you two do?"

Of course the cat didn't talk, so you walked her over to the kitchen and sat her in her high chair as you looked her over. It looked ok, nothing bad, so you kissed it and got her a cold popsicle to suck on. The distraction would hide the pain and she wouldn't cry, you let her play with it till the power went out. Lightning flashed outside and you shook your head for jumping when the lights went off.

"How did you miss a storm outside? Better take Claire to bed and wait this out with a little light." You picked her up and hummed to her as you climbed the steps to her nursery.

You had a strange feeling someone was watching you, like you weren't alone but you knew you got paranoid when it was dark. Your favorite line to say was always, 'I'm not scared of the dark, I'm scared of what's in it'. So you rushed her to her room and locked the door, your small fear won out and you pushed the one chair to block the door. This made you feel a little more safe as you cuddled Claire in the big comfy chair, humming and rocking her so she wouldn't cry now that the popsicle was gone.

" _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_  
_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head and I cried_  
  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

You bounce her slightly on your leg, rocking her back and forth with the beat you remember to the song.  
  
_"I'll always love you and make you happy_  
_If you will only say the same_  
_But if you leave me and love another_  
_You'll regret it all some day:_  
  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

She giggled and reached up towards your face so you held her closer and let her touch your cheek.  
  
_"You told me once, dear, you really loved me_  
_And no one else could come between_  
_But now you've left me and love another;_  
_You have shattered all of my dreams:_  
  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

A small crash made you jump and you couldn't tell if it was thunder or Ewen knocking something off. Taking a deep breath you kept going, more for you then Claire.

 _"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_  
_When I awake my poor heart pains_  
_So when you come back and make me happy_  
_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame_  
  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

You were getting tired, the darkness with only the light above the reading chair you sat in. You laid Claire to bed and tucked the small cover in before returning to the chair to curl up. You felt overwhelmed by the urge to sleep and even with the uneasy feeling, you slipped into blissful slumber.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

Freddy returned from the store as the storm started to die down. Power had came back on and he quickly put the bags in the kitchen before calling out.

"Darling!....Claire!" He frowned and looked around, "Ewen!"

A small patter of feet approached and his kitty came stroking down the hall.

"Hi baby girl," he smiled and picked her up, "do you know where your mommy and sister are?"

She purred and hoped down from his arms, slowly running up the steps as Freddy followed. She turned and sat by the nursery as Fred approached and turned the handle. Inside was a sleeping Claire and a sleeping you, he smiled and slowly walked over wake you up. He kissed your forehead and stroked your hair as your slowly stirred awake.

"Good morning sleepy head." Freddy chuckled and smiled as you put your arms over your face.

"I was sleeping." You groaned.

"And it's almost three. Wake up and help me with the groceries." He chuckled and turned to leave when he noticed the chair was sitting beside the door and not in it's small corner, "darling, did you move the chair?"

"Yeah, the power went out and you know I get a little paranoid." You stretched and looked over, "how did you move the chair?"

"Move the chair? Darling it was sitting beside the door." He frowned.

"I must've missed." You sighed and looked at how neatly the chair sat by the door, "I swore it was blocking the door."

You shook it off and walked to the kitchen with Freddy, leaving the baby monitor on the table as you put the groceries away. You moved a bag to see a knife sitting out and frowned.

"Freddy, why is there a knife on the table?" You put it back in it's drawer as he looked over.

"I didn't put it there. It was there when I sat the bags down." He looked at you, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I just... I didn't get a knife out. I swear I didn't." You frown and went back to Claire, "let me bring Clarice down and we'll cook supper together."

He nodded and waited till you left the room, then he went to work pulling pots and pans. He stopped and looked at his cellphone, a few missed calls. He listened to the voicemail and frowned before the horror set in. Hannibal had escaped and they couldn't get ahold of you. Suddenly frederick was looking around and locking doors and windows. When you came down with Claire, he was locking the back door.

"Everything ok Freddy teddy?" You frown and put Claire in her high chair.

"You didn't leave the knife out?"

"No Freddy, I mean I guess if it was out but I don't remember it." You shrug and kiss his cheek, "don't worry about it. Just pregnancy brain."

"Darling, I don't think you did." He sighed and handed you the phone, "I think someone else was in the house."

He waited for you to hear the message and suddenly you felt the same panic as him. You couldn't help but just stare at each other.  _ **What can we do? How can we protect ourselves?.... I won't let him take my family this time.**_


	20. First words/decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy have to make a decision.

After finding the message that Hannibal had escaped, you and Freddy were discussing what to do. The main worry was claire, she needed protected no matter what. So even though the storm had passed, a new one was on the horizon.

You both sat at the table, Clarice in her high chair eating apple sauce. You smiled at her before looking to your husband.

"What should we do?" You bit your lip, "should we run?"

"Hannibal had already ran away to Italy and only got caught because he wanted to basically. Running won't help." Freddy reached across the table and took your hand.

"Better security system? Alert the FBI we think he was in our home?....we need to do something Freddy." You sigh, "what can we do?"

"Nothing really. I can't think of anyway of saving us from the possibility." He squeezed your hand, "he convinced a inmate to disembowel me, he framed me for murder, killed several FBI agents in this home, and he helped a serial killer to set me on fire.... You can't hide from him, he'll find us if he wants to."

"Then what are we gonna do? Act like a murderous cannibal isn't wanting to hurt us." You pull your hand back to brush some hair from your face, "I-i-i-i...."

He frowned and leaned over towards you, "just breath darling. We can figure this out..... Breath."

He pulled out his phone and stood up carefully. A quick kiss to your head then he did a second check of the locks. You looked at Claire that didn't have a care in the world, making a huge mess and trying to feed Ewen.

"You always make such a mess." You giggled with her and cleaned her up slowly, "mommy and daddy will take care of this. You know we will."

You picked her up and went back to the nursery to lay her down. You curled in the chair and watched her waiting on Freddy to come up.

* * *

_**Freddy** _

* * *

After walking to the other room, Freddy made a call. Quickly pacing as he waited for a answer.... A small hope that not all bridges burned like he did.

"Hello?"

"Will Graham, I need your help." He paused, "jack didn't answer the phone and..."

"It's about Hannibal, isn't it."

"Yes. During the storm today, I believe he was in my house while my wife and daughter were locked away."

"Locked away?"

"(Y/n) took Clarice to the nursery and pushed a chair in front of the door. When I got back from the store the chair was placed beside the door and a knife was sitting on the counter." Freddy looked around carefully, "they aren't hurt but I think that cannibal is back to torturing me."

"I'm not much of a help, call jack." He paused, "and I wouldn't run, he would find you quickly."

A sudden thought clicked and he looked over his shoulder before asking, "has he visited you and yours?"

"Not yet. But I figures he would."

"What does he want?"

"Everyone dead. Like he swore before... He's not one to fail." 

Freddy hung up the phone and left a message with jack again. He slowly climbed up the steps and went to the nursery. A smile graced his face as he seen his sleeping daughter and looked to you half asleep.

"Darling, wake up." 

"I'm sorry Freddy, I'm just getting tired." 

He frowned and picked up Claire softly, "she'll sleep in the bassinet tonight so she's in our room. I'll get Ewen in too."

"Are we just going to block the door and hope everything goes ok?" You stretched and followed him to the bed room as he called for Ewen.

"For the moment. We'll just gather in the room and hold out till I see what help we can get." Freddy kissed your head.

"You know how crazy this sounds? Why don't we just take a vacation for a while? We can go somewhere nice for a week and just be rid of the worry... We can go somewhere nice like... The Bahamas or somewhere tropical with nice beaches because you know Claire will love the beach." You smiling led and he shook his head, "why not?"

"Staying close is better. I will call jack again tomorrow and get a FBI detail... And we'll wait this out. We run, he'll find us and we'll have less help." 

"But Freddy, I can't do this." You pleaded, "what if we just move away?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"You, me, Claire, Ewen, and this little baby..." You pointed at your belly, "... We start a new life away from Baltimore. We can move anywhere we want, start fresh and not worry about Hannibal or any of the horror we suffered in this place."

"Darling, are you sure? You just got a high position at the hospital and we remodeled the house."

"And we can do that all again." You took his hand after he had laid Claire down, "we can find a nice little town and settle down away from this chaos. You can continue writing from home and I can find a new nursing job. Go to a normal hospital and not deal with the criminal insane all the time. Ewen would have a new house to make her own and we could get Claire a big backyard like we have here and if we find the place we like the best soon we can have that pond recreated and bring the fish."

"You really thought about this." He looked closely.

"Yes Freddy, if we move away and start over, we can live how we want without worry. No looks of pity or people gossiping about you. No more criminal contact daily.... We can give Claire the home she deserves and this little one will be just as happy."

He put a hand on your belly, "where would we go?"

"I don't know, somewhere away from here and quiet. Somewhere we can know all the people and never worry." You smiled softly and kissed his cheek as he rubbed your belly.

"Can I sleep on it? Just take some time to ponder it before we jumped into such a radical change."

"Sure freddy, now can I cuddle up with my teddy?" You pouted and he kissed your pursed lips.

"Absolutely. Get comfy and I'll be back in a moment." Freddy walked downstairs to get a few bottles of water. 

He paused with three in hand as he looked at the back door that was latched tight. He looked at faint shape of the pond and thought about how he watched you and Claire swimming and playing with the fish. He remembered the slow days where you all laid out and watch the clouds or splashed in the mud puddles with Claire after the rain was gone. The breakfasts on the back patio, the first time he held Claire during a thunderstorm when she couldn't stop crying. Then he thought of before Claire. When you first came over and he caught you staring out the door at some wildlife. The first night you slept over and how you sat on his counter and kissed him before things escalated. The first snow fall when you two were finally living together, how you made snow angels then tackled him still covered in snow and ended up sliding all over the floor of the kitchen. He slowly started up the steps as more memories flashed my with each inch of the house. Claire and Ewen playing in her play pin. Ewen stealing your keys for Claire. The first fight you two had and the makeup sex on the couch. The first breakdown you witnessed when he was throwing dishes and how you soothed his fears. They way you sat waiting for him on the steps in lingerie, or how you managed to catch him when he slipped and almost tumbled down the steps. He remembered the first time he saw the nursery, and the sex in his home office before it became the nursery. He was thinking of all the good memories in this home... That he barely remembered the bad until he started to open the door to the bedroom. The dead FBI agents. Gideon in his basement. The lonelyness that surrounded him since he was attacked. The constant dry heaves when he ate something he wasn't allowed to without thinking. The way he threw everything and never told his maid he had at the time, he cleaned it himself because he was afraid of what she might have thought.

He opened the door to find you singing softly to Clarice from the bed. Ewen somehow managed to lay on the thin wooden frame and pur as she watched her baby sister drifting off. He shut the door and pushed some furniture in front of it and sat the water on the nightstand. You had rolled over to look at him, a smile on your face as he stripped down and joined you in the bed. You cuddled tightly against him and hummed your approval as he pulled the blankets over you.

"Love you Freddy teddy."

"Love you too darling."

_Dreaming_

_Freddy sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his favorite white dress of yours. He wiped a tear and slowly picked it up as he looked in the mirror at his frail state. He looked horrible and started to cry as a baby Claire crawled in and sat by his foot with Ewen only a few feet behind._

_He picked her up and kissed her head, "there is my little angel. You ready to see mommy for the last time?"_

_She looked about as happy as he felt, almost none existent. He rocked her and slowly walked out through the door which lead into a funeral home. In the casket at the head of the room he seen you in that dress, and he couldn't hold in the tears as he tried to quiet Claire._

He gasped for air as he sat up in bed. You were turned away from him and he had been holding you. Thankfully he didn't wake you and he laid back down before hearing a small gurgle and a half cry. He looked at the bassinet and seen Claire wiggling before she let out a full cry as he rushed over and you sat up now awake.

"Baby girl, why so sad?" You muttered through a yawn as Freddy picked her up.

"Are you hungry? I bet mommy can give you a little milk." He bounced her softly and she kept crying.

"Claire, baby, it's ok." You soothed her as you peered over Freddy's shoulder.

You reached around and made a face to distract and she after a minute stopped crying, instead she gurgled and a faint noise came out that made both of you look at each other before looking at Claire.

"What was that angel?" Freddy asked as he lifted her up a little and it came out much clearer this time.

"Dada." 

His face lit up and you kissed his cheek, "yup this is your daddy. Can you say it again?"

"Da-da."

You looked at Freddy tearing up and he brushed it off, "love you too Clarice. My baby."

"Now say ma-ma." You made a small face as Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Da-da." She gave a big yawn and flickered her eyes as Freddy rocked her.

"I think she wants to sleep again." He smirked as you frowned.

"She just said dada and goes back to sleep? What about mommy?" 

Freddy laid her down and turned to you, "she loves 'da-da' more." He chuckled and pushed you back to lay down, "but da-da might love mommy more... Maybe, it's close."

You smacked his arm with a little force before rolling away from him. He slipped in behind you and pulled you tight to him. 

"You know I love you, and Claire definitely loves you.... Just rest." He kissed the back of your head.

"I know Freddy. Love you too."

As he felt your breathing lighten and you slipped back into the sweet slumber you all needed, he had one last thought before he drifted off.  _ **Can I leave this all behind? Run away with my wife and kids and start fresh? Should I?**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a little help on this decision. Should Freddy take his family and run away from their home to start fresh? Should he stay put?


	21. When...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Freddy plan your escape.

The night went easy, once we all fell asleep. Knowing everyone was safe, the night went quick and in the morning Freddy gave an answer. You were going to move, to where you weren't sure. You didn't want to lose your winter months even if Freddy couldn't enjoy them, so he knew where to go. He had been there a few time on research and decided to pick a place that was small and welcoming with as much comfort as possible... Dobbs Ferry. Close to New York City, but very quaint and very well rated schools. You weren't objecting so he made a few calls and bought a house that sounded fitting and looked nice from the few photos they found online. He found a local construction place to build the pond exactly like they had here. You called a mover to move all your possessions starting tomorrow. And today, today you and Frederick packed a few bags and grabbed your most needed things before taking a cab to the airport. You got the first flight out to somewhere warm and peaceful, you were taking the family to Hawaii.

Frederick always vacationed in warm tropical places before you two met, and even though he couldn't do as much physically or be in direct sun for to long, he wanted his girls to see what he loved about the area. He took charge of the hotel knowing the perfect one for the week why all their life is moved to their new home. I fact that was the only bad thought they let in their heads at the moment, not Hannibal but coming home to a place that isn't there home. It couldn't be their home till they actually stepped foot in it and made it theirs.

So as you carried Claire on the plane, Freddy followed and sat beside you.

"So we will spend a week in Hawaii and fly to New York to start out new life?" You looked at Freddy as he nodded.

"That gives the movers a week to get every done." He took my hand as I held Claire on my lap, "besides, we deserve a real vacation."

"Hey Freddy?" You looked at him.

"Yeah?" He smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing this. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I know it's stupid to just move and Hannibal escaping is just a excuse but.... Thank you for doing this." You kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome, maybe a fresh start will be best for us."

You just smiled at him,  _ **A fresh start. No one being overly sympathetic due to his accidents. No apologies over the tiniest bumps. We could start fresh, make friends... We could be normal, well normal-ish.**_ You closed your eyes as Freddy took Claire, hoping the flight went quick and you three could finally relax. Luckily, everything seemed to be on your side right now. The flight went quick, the ride to the hotel went by in a flash, the rooms were ready and Freddy didn't skimp... But your favorite part was the view of the ocean. You didn't give Freddy time to do anything really, you were in your swimsuit and little sundress cover you loved. He was still getting Claire in her little swimsuit dress why he settled for shorts and a polo. You dragged him to the beach with some towels and he rented a oversized umbrella for him to sit under as you remembered just how much restriction he still has.

You sat beside him a moment as he put sunscreen on clarice, "I forgot you can't be in sun too long... Or water."

"It's fine darling, I'm happy just watching my girls play." He chuckled as Claire slipped up some sunscreen and put it right down his face.

You laughed and wiped some off and gently rubbed a little in, "there must be something we can do with all three of us."

"Later, enjoy the sun and water right now. I want to see Clarice in the ocean for the first time." He kissed you and let you slowly pick up Claire.

"Sure thing Freddy teddy."

You walked Claire to the edge of the water and sat down. With her in your lap, you turned sideways and let her play with the sand before she became fascinated with the water. The ripples running in and out, she must catch them. She tried to grab them and laughed as it splashed before realizing it left her hand. You could see the wonder in her eyes, the way she tried to squirm away. The moment came when you lifted her up and let her feet almost walk on water, she tried to go farther but you lifted her up.

"Hey angel, you like the ocean?" You giggled and swung her around softly as she squealed.

* * *

_**Frederick** _

* * *

Frederick's eyes lingered on the gorgeous girl in his beautiful wife's arms. The way she giggled and squirmed, how she tried to hold the water in her hands like when she first sat in a tub. But this was different, this would be a long love affair... He could tell already. The way she almost swam, she couldn't even walk but she was almost a fish. She would fall in love with the water soon enough, he could already see his daughter growing up like her momma. Your bright sense of wonder you let slip out, how he seen you light up when you looked around Hawaii on the short drive to the hotel... He loved it.

He missed you returning to the shady umbrella, startling him, "Freddy, did you see out little fish out there?"

"Uh... Yes. Yes our beautiful little fish." He kissed Claire's head, "how about we get some dinner and then go watch the sunset?"

"Sure Freddy teddy, I bet Clarice would love some food." You wrapped her up and handed her to Fred, "we should put on clothes though."

"No, your dress will do perfect. And Clarice here, she'll be fine wrapped up until we get back. I took the liberty of packing a small bag in case we need to change her into something warmer."

 "Have I told you how much I love you lately teddy?" You giggled and kissed him as he dried off Claire.

"Love you more darling." He winked and started to walk up to the board walk. 

He walked up and adjusted to shade himself the best he could as you three walked to closest restaurant. After a small dinner, Freddy walked you back down to the beach to see the sunset before going back to the hotel. He wanted to make sure you enjoyed the full experience, and the sunset was one of his favorites. He laid Claire to bed and walked back to the bed across the room, where you laid smiling at the sight.

"What are you so happy about?" He sat on the edge of the bed as you sat up and lightly wrapped around him.

"Being here, with you, and Claire.... Getting away from Baltimore. I never have to step into that hospital again or listen to a story about the old administrator. We get a fresh start, and it started the moment we left even if we haven't stepped foot in our new home yet."

"Me too." He hummed and laid down with you to sleep.

The next few days went the same, a little exploring and then some beach time for Claire. Ate out at a different restaurant every meal. He pushed through a few hikes, with lots of water and rests. A few dozen sunscreens later and hiding in shade, it still didn't phase him. Freddy wanted to see his girls happy, even if he couldn't participate in everything, he seen their smiles and was more then happy enough. Even after Clarice painted him white and you made sure his skin wasn't getting destroyed by the over use. Even after Claire gave him wet hugs and he had to treat his neck due to the salt in the water breaking out the fragile skin. He was more then happy with the small pains and inconveniences after hearing his daughter say dada. After watching her crawl to him and play with him on the hotel floor, watching TV with her and laughing at her excitement. He didn't care if he didn't get to swim down stream with them, didn't get to pet wild animals on a hike because he couldn't keep up, nor did he care if he missed seeing the dolphins from the top of the small mountain they climbed... He was happy. 

So on the last day, you made sure Freddy could do all of it. You took a bus tour, not his first choice but his girls loved it. They watched a few traditional practices of the natives. They ate roasted pig, or well he ate pineapple. This lead to you finding the best vegan place on the island, so he could enjoy it as much as you. 

He savored every bite and smiled at Claire eating as well. She took a fist full of grilled pineapple, sucking and nibbling on the fruit before throwing it gently at her papa's face. You burst out in laughter as he wiped his face.

"My sweet little baby, I love you.... But daddy has enough pineapple." She giggled and reached for a small pieces ticking to his cheek.

You peeled it off and handed it to her, she laughed and ate it as he shook his head, "she's spoiled rotten."

"Because he daddy doesn't stop her." You smiled and wiped her face.

"I'm the only one? Sure."

"He is, isn't he baby. He spoils you and let's you have anything you want." You gave her a apple slice to nibble.

"And mommy doesn't? I've seen you this whole trip." He tried to sound serious as his laughs slipped slightly.

"Vacation doesn't count. Everyone gets spoiled on vacation." 

He chuckled and kissed you, slowly taking clarice on his lap to help feed her and make a little less of a mess, "so for the final night in Hawaii, what should we do?"

"I was thinking the beach sunset with the small parade of boats. Something simple so we can enjoy the last night." 

"We could sit in the room watching TV and I would be happy." He smiled as he helped his baby girl chew an apple slice, "I have you two, I don't need anything more."

"I love you Freddy." You kissed him again as he broke it to speak, "I love you more."

Before you know it, you would be home. And much like Freddy, you couldn't wait. You wanted to turn that house into a home. Because as long as you had Freddy and your little girl, you'd be happy. And he knew that. He was more then happy just knowing you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but next week will start the new story in the series and focus on the little family without any Hannibal. Because Chilton deserves to be happy damnit.


End file.
